Secret Sweetheart
by mayejrmorris
Summary: Presents and Kisses are on the mind of many Forks High students sending the school into chaos and it all started with a simple game of Secret Sweetheart. Who will end up with who?
1. Memo

_**Memo**_

To: Student's of Forks High

From: Principle Gibson

Date: February 6th, 2009

Subject: Valentines Day

Student's of Forks High it is my pleasure as principle of this school to announce our Secret Sweet Heart gift swap. It is just like Secret Santa gift swap just renamed to fit the holiday.

**Secret Sweetheart Rules**

_**Only one chance to pick a name. You keep who you pick out the first time.**_

_**No switching of the names.**_

_**No more than Twenty dollars could be spent on a single gift.**_

_**At least one gift must be giving.**_

_**Gifts can be hand made.**_

_**No crud or vulgar gifts could be given. They will be confiscated.**_

_**Secret Sweethearts will be reviled at the dance next Saturday.**_

**RULES WILL BE FOLLOWED!**

Sincerely,

Principle Paul Gibson

Secret Sweethearts

Forks High is in chaos when the principle thinks a game of Secret Sweetheart will bring the school together. A game of Secret Sweetheart has everybody guessing. Presents? Kisses? Maybe both.

**I got the idea from a book by Sabrina James. Her book will be much better than this and is titled Secret Santa.**

**Maye**


	2. First Pick

"So are you dreaming of a romantic Valentine?"

Seventeen-year-old Angela Webber looked up from the memo she had been reading. There was one taped to the top of every table in the cafeteria. She excitedly pointed to the memo on the table as her best friend, Bella Swan, slid into the seat next to her with her lunch tray.

Angela and Bella had been best friends since kindergarten. They had bonded over books, trying to figure out what book their kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Martian, was reading during their breaks. Angela thought it was Romeo and Juliet and Bella thought it was Pride and Prejudice. When they finally worked up the courage to ask her what the book was, she told them it was Persuasion, which Angela and Bella immediately checked out of the small library in town to read it.

After that they were joined at the hip, playing together every day after school, calling each other on the phone, having sleepovers, sharing their toys, and then as they got older their clothes and their inner secrets. Especially the ones that dealt with guys they had crushes on.

"No I am not dreaming of anything romantic." Angela replied.

"No candied harts dancing in your head?"

"Nope."

"Then why is there a dreamy look on your face." Bella held up a hand "And Please don't tell me it has to do with Garret."

Angela bit her bottom lip. She had been thinking about Garret. Hadn't she?

She knew that Bella was going to want to talk about was romance of any kind so she would have to ease into the conversation.

"Mrs. Cope's memo!" Angela exclaimed.

"I know." Bella groaned. "It is evil. Like I don't have other people to buy for now I have to add someone else to my shopping list but you still didn't answer my question."

"This is the chance I've been waiting for."

Bella abandon her bottle of apple juice she had been drinking. She gave Angela a weird look- a look that Angela knew all too well from their years of friendship. Angela didn't even have to say her next words. Bella knew what they would be.

But Angela spoke them out load anyway.

"I finally have a chance to get Garret."

Bella groaned and dropped her head on the table while pounding it with a fist. "Garret, Garret? Why Angela, Why do you keep doing this to yourself? When are you going to realize that he doesn't know you exist?"

_Okay that was a bit harsh._

"He does too." Angela snapped.

"Fine he knows you exist, he knows you're a living breathing creature but he probably doesn't see you as anything other than a little sister." Bella said in a sorry tone. "I don't think he would see you as girlfriend material."

"Since when did you become anti romance?" Angela asked.

"I'm not trying to hurt you but you have been crushing on Garret Chaney for like ever."

That statement was true. And Angela could remember the day she met Garret and his little brother Ben. She and Bella had gone to the park down the street from her house –it was also the only park in Forks. They had been playing on the monkey bars when Mike Newton pushed Bella down and went to push Angela down but Garret came over and Pushed Mike off of the play set and said boys should never hit girls. Garret also told mike if he tired hitting a girl again that he would hit him where it hurt. Mike never bothered Angela after that moment.

Garret had been called off by his mother before Angela could get his last name or where he lived. Later that night her mother told her a new family had moved in down the street and they had two sons. The oldest was named Garret and the youngest was named Ben.

Angela had gasped out in surprise hoping that it was the same Garret she had met in the park earlier. She found out the next afternoon after taking cookies that her mother had baked over to them as a 'Welcome to the neighborhood thing' that it was the same Garret she had met at the park. Angela had wanted to thank him for what he did but couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

And tongue tied is how she acted around him eight years later. He was the popular senior and she was the shy junior. He had dirty blond hair bright green eyes and the biggest dimples she has ever seen. He had a lot of friends and a different girlfriend every two weeks (almost like clockwork). Angela just knew that it was because he hadn't found the right girl yet _**HER**_!

"I have a plan." Angela told Bella. "A full proofed one that will get me my valentine's day wish."

Bella just rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for anything the principle or his secretary had in mind to bring the school together. It completely pointless and most people would probably buy a small box of those stupid candied harts that taste like chalk and have that be the only thing they gave their Secret Sweat Heart.

"I know you disagree with me but this is kind of sweet that they want to bring us together. There is nothing wrong with valentine's day it is the most romantic day of the year even for a nerd like me." Angela said at the look on Bella's face.

"Do NOT speak of the evil." Bella snapped.

"Bella come on it's been five months already." Angela said.

"Yeah well you try getting over a guy you dated for two years after seeing him and his new girl friend suck face every day in the hallway after every class." Bella said after banging her head on the table in front of her.

"Okay I get it that Alec was an ass for dumping you for Maria while you were with your Mom but you need to get over it. Maybe you will pick a guy as your 'valentine' and he could help you get over Alec."

"Yeah right I'll get a guy with a girlfriend." Bella said.

Bella ignored the last of Angela's statement. She poked her fork at the salad that she has chosen for lunch. It now looked like it had been in the fridge too long and would make her sick if she actually ate it. She ended up pushing the tray across the table away from her.

Bella groaned as she watched her ex Alec Voltaire walk into the cafeteria with his arm around Maria Gomez. Maria scowled at Bella as the pair walked past and sat down with her minions Lucy and Haley.

She groaned again when she spotted Jessica Stanley the schools biggest gossip walking in to the big room with a ghastly pink box covered in red and white hearts. She walked over to the cheerleader's table first and then went to the football team's table next to them. Everyone at both tables reached a hand in and picked out a name.

Some looked happy with who they picked others did not.

It seemed like hours before Jessica made it to their table. She had a snide grin on her face for some reason. She said nothing and just shook the box that was in her hand. Bella could hear the cut up piece of paper moving around.

Bella raised an eye brow.

"Are you going to pick or not? I haven't got all day." Jessica snapped.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and pointed at Angela. Jessica shook the box in her face.

"Jess you don't have to shake the box I can see that god awful box from a mile away." Angela snapped.

"Just pick a dang name already."

Angela picked a name out. Then Bella picked a name out.

"Who'd you get?" Jessica asked.

"Like we would ever tell you." Bella snapped.

**~*!*~**

**I have updated this chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**MayeJrMorris**


	3. Mindless Talk

Edward Cullen wasn't ugly by any standards but he was a nerd and that put him at the bottom of the social dating change in Fork High. He was sitting with his best friend Eric. They were the biggest nerds in the school and competing for valedictorian next year when they graduated. Edwards's older brother was graduating this year and one of the hottest guys in school.

"So Eddie which one is Hotter Nikki or Ashley?"

"Don't call me Eddie." was Edward's only answer. His attention was on the girl of his dreams sitting across the cafeteria with her friends. He had the biggest crush on her ever since she started on at Forks High.

"She's out of your league." Eric whispered to Edward.

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize about her."

"Oh man please do not say that shi…"

"Don't be using that language in school. Now pick a name out of the box you dweeb." Jessica Stanley declared.

Eric glared at the girl in question while he took a painfully slow time putting his hand in and pulling his hand out to pick a name. Edward was just about to fall on the floor laughing when he Eric had finally pulled free a name and stuffed it into his shirt pocket without bothering to read it.

Eric while he was the weirder of the two but had no problem asking girls out. His only problem was that they always said no. Eric always dressed like he was going to work at the IT department in a software company. Which he could do because he was that much of a genius.

Edward was just like Eric only he didn't dress like a professor and he was a musical genius more than he was an academic one.

"Have you looked at this?" Eric said bringing Edward out of his thinking stuper.

"If you are talking about the memo I don't even have to look at it to know what its about because of all the girls talking about it." Edward told him.

"It's the perfect opportunity." Eric exclaimed.

"What is?" Edward asked.

"The DANCE." Eric exaggerated.

"So." Edward replied.

"What is the first thing you think of on Valentine's Day?" Eric asked.

"Hearts?"

"No."

"Candy?"

"No"

"Then what?" Edward asked.

"KISSING." Eric exclaimed.

The light bulb had gone off in his head as he realized what Eric was saying. "And what is your idea about that because I don't think any of the girls are going to be kissing us any time soon." Edward told him.

"It still a good idea." Eric said.

"There was no idea you just said kissing." Edward told Eric. "And if you do get to kiss a girl just make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend so you don't get you but kicked so bad you have to go to the hospital." He added.

"Don't worry I know who not to kiss." Eric said.

"Who would you kiss if you could?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie or Tanya." Eric replied.

"Dude they don't even know we exists. Give me another name." Edward said.

"Um... That new chick Alice is pretty hot."

Edward followed the line of Eric's gaze to where Alice Brandon was sitting with Rosalie and Tanya. "Yeah she is." Edward mumbled.

"Yeah she is totally hot plus she isn't dating anyone." Eric said.

"She isn't? I saw her at La Bella Italia last week when I was there with mom and dad and she had this guy hanging on her." Edward told Eric.

"Rosalie and Tanya keep setting her up with different guys she doesn't seem to like any of them though. They are all like jocks and stuff like that. Rosalie and Tanya need to realize that sometimes a girl prefers brains over brawn." Eric said smirking. "Maybe you should ask Alice out."

Edward blushed and turned his attention back to his overcook pasta and generic red sauce the school gave them for lunch. He took a bite of it so he didn't have to answer Eric.

"Come on boys it's your turn to pick." Jessica Stanley said walking over with a very ugly box.

Eric reached in and grabbed a piece of paper. He looked at it quickly before stuffing it in his pocket. Edward did the same thing. Jessica walked away disappointed that she didn't know who they picked. Edward was just happy that she was gone.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break. Edward got up and threw his lunch away and went to his biology class. The smell of formaldehyde was thick in the air when Edward arrived. At the front of the room the new biology teacher Mr. Kinney was removing a plastic covering from a row of several metal trays. Each of the trays held a frog. They would be dissecting them. _Yay!_

He took his seat at the back of the class and pulled out a x-files book Eric had given him and started to read while he waited for the class to start.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said.

Edward looked up from his book and gave Alice a nod not being able to say anything and then went back to his book.

"What do you think of the secret sweet heart thing?" Alice asked.

Edward just shrugged his sholders.

"You've got to have an opinion." Alice said.

"I really don't." Edward said he put his book away as Mr. Kinney started the class.

"Come and get your specimen and begin the assignment listed on the board." Mr. Kinney said pointing to the board.

Alice turned green. "I don't think I can do this." She said.

"Don't worry you can be my assistant like a nurse is to a doctor." Edward told her. "You could make the labels and hand them to me. You wouldn't have to touch the frog."

"That would be great." Alice exclaimed.

"Then we are set." Edward said.

He was true to his word. Edward had done all the cutting and poking around. Alice only had to touch the pen and the labels she was using. The other girls in the room didn't have the luck that Alice had and got annoying fairly quickly as they squealed and screamed.

"I'm sorry I was such a girl." Alice said when they finished.

"Don't worry. You handled it a lot better than my brother would have." Edward said. "And at least we didn't have to use a pig. I find the frog far lest creepy than a pig."

"I know. I can see the pig as the pig on the farm and the bacon that I eat but I would rather the in between remain a mystery to me."

"Yeah the pigs would probably thing they would end up as a slab of bacon and a rack of ribs not a eleventh grade science project."Edward told her.

Alice giggled. "I'll type up our notes and send you a copy tonight. Okay?"

"Sure." Edward replied.

"Goodbye Edward." Alice said before disappearing down the hallway.

Edward couldn't help but watch as Alice disappeared down the fairly crowded hallway. She turned around and gave him a small wave before Rosalie and Tanya walked up to her. They didn't even look at him. Why would they? He was nothing to them except a cosine (Tanya) but he was still invisible to them.

He slipped the paper he had picked from Jessica out of the red and pink decorated box. The name on the slip of paper was _ALICE BRANDON_. He could not believe his luck. He had been crushing on Alice since she had arrived back in September and now he was her Secret Sweetheart. Alice had reminded him of a dark haired Tinkerbell. Plus she was a whole lot nicer than the other girls like her in the school.

This was his chance at letting her know his feelings for her and he didn't want to blow it.


	4. Gloomy Mood

Rosalie Hale was in a gloomy mood she had just gotten out of school and was now standing outside Tanya's walk in closet as she exclaimed that her dress for the dance had to be perfect. Rosalie had rolled her eyes when Tanya wasn't looking.

"So these are the dresses I narrowed it down to." Tanya said pointing to three dresses hung up in the back of her closet.

Rosalie looked at the three dresses. They were all different but the same tight form fitting dresses that looked like a hooker would wear. The first was a bad pink version of an eighties prom dress. The second one was a bit better it was white but extremely tight and low cut. The last one was black with gold beading and also extremely tight.

"They are defiantly eye catching." Rosalie said.

"I do have a floral dress that I could where that I got at the New York shows but that's hanging up in my mother's closet because it's such an expensive designer." Tanya said bragging "I think I'll go va-va-voom with one of the low cut dresses. I look much better in those any way. I am bound to get Garret's attention with one of those. I guess I'll have to wait and see what dresses my mother brings home before Friday."

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Rosalie said. "Speaking of Garret what are you going to get him as the first Secret Sweetheart gift?" she asked.

Tanya gave her a look like she was crazy and stopped messing with the dresses. "You have to be crazy to buy a guy more than one gift. They spend money on us not the other way around." Tanya snapped.

"So you are not going to be leaving him gifts all week?"

"Nope." Tanya said hanging one of her choices back up. "In fact the only gift he will be getting from me is a kiss at the dance." She added smugly.

"I've already gotten a gift from my Secret Sweetheart." Rosalie commented. "It was waiting from me when I left school."

"What was it?" Tanya asked clearly interested but trying to play it off.

"Peppermint flavored lip gloss." Rosalie told her not even bothering to tell her about the note that had come with it.

"Anyone could have bought that at the quick stop just as you come into town." Tanya told her.

"So?" Rosalie replied.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. They probably test it on dogs or something too." Tanya said talking down to Rosalie.

"That's right you get your make up from the department stores in Seattle." Rosalie said.

"You get what you pay for."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again because she knew for a fact that their makeup brands were made at the same factories. They just had different labels.

"But you are not the only one to get a gift from their Secret Sweetheart."

"You got something?" Rosalie asked raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. I got this." Tanya said pulling out an expensive looking necklace.

"That's beautiful. It had to cost more than what we are allowed to spend." Rosalie said.

"What can I say I must be worth it." Tanya said before kicking Rosalie out.

Rosalie left Tanya's home and made her way down to the local shopping center (the only grocery store in forks) to get at least one gift for Sam even if it was store bought. She thought about getting something he could use for a date with Emily or something from the wedding this summer but had no idea what they liked or what they need and decided against it for the moment.

She knew Tanya was up to something when she snatched all their hands away from the drawing box and said that she already had their Secret Sweethearts picked out. Alice Brandon –who had gotten a name out of the box before they were slapped away- refused to give up who she picked out and wouldn't let Tanya or Rosalie see who it was. Tanya gave Rosalie Sam's name and then tossed Royce Kings name back into the box keeping Garret for herself. But anyways Rosalie knew Tanya had a plan of some kind up her sleeves and really didn't want to see what happened when it all blew up in her face like Rosalie knew it would.

Rosalie sighed in relief when she got back to her car in front of Tanya's house. She left it there while going to the store because the store was only a few blocks away but she would drive home because her house was about five miles outside of town on the other side and there was no way she would even attempt to walk home with the snow as bad as it was. With her luck if she tried walking home she would slip on the side of the rode and break her neck and they wouldn't find her body until the spring when she was all bones.

"Hey Rose." A chilling voice said as she stepped behind her car to open the trunk.

"Royce." She said turning around. Making sure the tip of her keys was poking through her closed fingers. "What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want." He replied his voice still chilling as it was before.

"Back off creep just because you work for my Father does not mean that I would go out with you." Rosalie told him.

"Your father could make you." He replied in a condescending tone.

"No I'd be disowned before I would go out with you."

"I will get you Rose. Mark my words you will be mine." Royce King said before walking off down the street to his home.

Rose tried to shake off what he had said to her but she couldn't. She found her mother in the kitchen when she got home fifteen minutes later.

"Hey, Ma." She called entering the house.

"You are late Rose but how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was fine the school set up a secret Santa type thing for Valentine's Day to try and unite the school, and Royce talked to me again, it was creepy."

"I'll speak to your father about it. Just because your father's are partners doesn't mean you two have to date besides he is going to college next year and he's far too old for you."

"I know."

"Now tell me why you were late. I know Royce didn't hold you up that long unless he did something to you." Her mother said.

"He didn't do a thing. It was Tanya talking about dresses. I figured I would where the dress we decided against for the Debutant ball next month."

"It's a fine choice I am just glad that we have something for you to where it for."

"I figured you would be but it should be dry cleaned before the dance though and we should get the other one done to and make sure they both fit before the dance Friday."

"I will make sure that's all done. Now get up stairs and change for dinner."


	5. Angry Voice

Alice Brandon was at her locker getting her books for her last class of the day. When she heard a voice called her name.

But it couldn't be?

He had never talked to her before.

Had he talked to anyone at this school other than the other kids from the reservation?

Alice had taken her time turning around hoping the person she thought was there was still standing there. But she was wrong it wasn't Jake it was his friend Embry. Alice still had trouble finding her voice. She turned around again hoping he would go away but when she turned back around Embry Call still stood there in front of her.

Of course Embry Call standing inches away from her wasn't new. His locker was on the other side of the hall so she had no idea why he was here standing by hers. He was like Jake from the short dark hair that had at one point been long but had been cut short and the same smell of the woods that seem to follow them everywhere.

She had tried talking to both him and Jake but failed miserably. The words always left her brain but got caught up in her throat.

She had a crush on Jake since her first day at Forks high months ago. She has seen Jake after he walked in late to their third hour art class late and dripping from the rain. She knew Tanya wouldn't let her date someone that wasn't on the Forks High A-List (seriously there is a list of names). To Tanya Jake was nothing but a loser from the Reservation down the road. Tanya would rather her to date the likes of James or Garret Cheney. They were the twin older brothers of Ben Cheney (who was more her type but had his eye on someone else).

Jake had been the complete opposite of the three Cheney brothers. He wore tight black t-shirts with the sleaves cut off showing off his arms (and the tribal tattoo on his right one) instead of the preppy look favored by the three brothers (plaid shorts didn't and wouldn't suit him). But Alice didn't care. She liked the rebel side of him (but ever girl goes through their bad boy phase right and who says Jake is a bad boy?).

"Your name is Alice right?"Embry asked.

Alice just nodded her head yes.

"You can talk right?" Embry asked with a smirk.

"Dam." Alice said when her math book slipped out of her hands.

"So you can talk?" Embry commented.

"I'm usually not this much of a klutz." Alice told him as he picked up the book.

"You reading that for class?" he asked pointing to a book still clutched in her hand.

"No just for fun. I like trying to make the dresses describe in it." Alice said holding up the book. "I had to read Emma last month for a book report but other than that I haven't really read Jane Austen's work. I prefer the movies though."

"Who's your English teacher?" Embry asked.

"Anderson." Alice replied.

"I had him when I was a sophomore." Embry replied.

"That would have been last year because you are a junior." Alice said.

"Nope I skipped a grade. I am actually one of the smartest kids on the rez. I think I might have the same type of memory like the nerdy guy off of criminal minds."

"Eidetic it what it's called that or photographic." Alice replied.

"Yeah even with my great memory I would still hunt down the movies or cliff notes. The books were just too long for my taste."

"That's cheating. " Alice exclaimed.

"I'd like to call it a shortcut." Embry replied. "But any way I was wondering when that art assignment was due. I would ask Jake but I thing he skipped out again."

"It's due next Thursday." Alice replied.

"See you aro..."

"Alice hurry up we have cheer practice during seventh hour this time." Tanya said cutting Embry off.

Alice turned to her locker and put her math book back into it before grabbing her cheer bag and heading for the gym. She turned her head around to wave bye to Embry but found that he had already disappeared into another class room.

"Brandon Hurry up or you'll be off the team to." Tanya yelled at her.

"What do you mean to?" Alice asked.

"I had to kick Jessica off. She gained too much during break." Tanya said like Alice should already know.

The try-outs were held. They picked Leah from the reservation because (she was the only halfway decent one.) Alice thought she was better than even Tanya but would never voice that out loud.

"Hurry up scrubs you have to learn the routine." Tanya yelled just after the final bell rang.

"I have to take Cynthia to her dance class."

"No you have to stay and practice."

"Hold on I have to let my mom know that she has to take Cynthia to her dance lesson." Alice yelled back.

"Well hurry up. I have to meet my stylist in an hour so we get my dress started for Friday."

Alice rolled her eyes. Tanya's stylist had clearly needed to read the fashion magazines. Because Tanya was at least two months behind every trend that flooded through the magazines every day. She was about to open her mouth and say something but figured that it would be in her best interest at the moment to keep her thoughts to herself and reluctantly followed Tanya back into the gym after getting off the phone with her mother.

As soon as the 'practice' if you want to call it that was over Alice ran to get out of there having promised her mother that she would pick Cynthia up from her dance lesson. She sighed in relief that Tanya hadn't come charging after her.

_'Dam' _Alice thought when she noticed that she forgot her camera and second bag in her gym locker. She ran back to get the camera and bag praying that no one looked inside the bag because of her crush on Garret and the fact that she drew his name out of the box. Alice could hear voices in the locker room. She peeked in thankful that no one could see her where she was at.

_"Tanya come on we need a better flyer than that Alice girl. Her parents bought her way on to the team anyway. You should've cut her instead of Jess." said an angry voice._


	6. Harleys and car rides

Jacob Black was bored. He had two hours of school left before he could go work in his garage (his favorite place in the world). While he wasn't a professional; most people trusted him more than the actual mechanic in town. He tapped his fingers restlessly on his desk top waiting for the annoying bell to ring signaling him that it was time for his next class. He also hated that the school wanted them to do the whole Secret Santa thing but with a Valentine's Day twist to it to unite the school. Uniting the school was never going to happen in Jake's opinion there were too many people that didn't like the reservation kids being there because there school burnt down. It was mainly the Richie Rich type of people that have a problem with the reservation because they would most likely never leave the reservation and live in small little houses for the rest of their lives.

Jake didn't mind who he had he was just glad that he didn't get another guy because what guy (who's not gay) would want to buy another guy a gift on Valentines Day. He got Edward Cullen's cousin Nessie. Her family was well off like Edward's was but her family didn't flaunt it. She was one of few girls in a family that was well off and didn't shove in someone else face. Nessie and Edward were different from the other rich kids. Sure they drove nice cars but they were quite a few years old.

He was last class history but he had the teacher for two hour because he was taking two different history classes. One was American the other was world history. He preferred American history to world history because he didn't like going over ancient Egypt or the Holy Roman Empire or anything like that. The only other person who seemed to like American history was Jasper Whitlock the guy that moved from down south when he was about twelve. He was happy when the bell rang telling him that his last class would start in about five minutes.

He ignored what the teacher said after he handed out a packet that we had to do in class and as homework that night if they didn't finish. He would have it done because it was just that stupidly easy. He put his ear buds in making it easier to ignore.

"Hey." Jacob snapped as a paper ball hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry dude but I have been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"What do you want Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"I got a bike that used to be my dad's before he left and well my dad's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get his bike fixed up in honor of him. The last time he rode it was a week before he left when I was two but I haven't had enough money to fix it so I can ride it or even sell." Jasper replied.

"What type of bike because I only know Harleys and some dirt bikes?"

"It is a 92' Harley I believe." Jasper replied.

"I'll take a look at the bike but I can't promise anything. Your best bet would be to go to a Harley Dealership and see what they can do." Jacob replied

"All I wanted was for you to look at it." Jasper said.

"Sure I'll check it out tomorrow." Jacob told him.

Jasper gave Jacob a nod saying that he understood and went back to working. Ten minutes later the bell had ranged singling the end to the school day. Jacob was existed at the prospect of fixing up a Harley he hadn't seen one in a year that needed to be worked on. He knew that most people thought Ducati's were a coolest bike but Jacob thought that Harleys were the best mostly because of the growl they had when they were started up or revved up.

He made his way to the last project he had finished (if you could call it a project) which was also his baby. It was a Volkswagen Rabbit. It wasn't the best looking car it the world but he was happy with it and would have painted it if he had the equipment to do it but he didn't have the money to pay for the cars paint job. All he could do was day dream about all the work he could do with that. Flames and pin stripping would add a lot of beauty to a car he worked on. Hell even a solid color would add a lot to a car he worked on. Fresh paint would never hurt weather it was a car or house being painted. Paint made things look good as new.

"JAKE." Someone yelled at him from behind.

Jacob turned around on his heel to see his best friends Embry and Quill and Quill's girlfriend Claire (who had moved down from the Indian reservation in Canada earlier that year) running up to him.

"What? I got to get home." Jake whined point to his car.

"Well Claire here need's a ride home to Emily's. Her parents had to go out of town and want her to stay at Emily's place because Emily is her aunt." Quill said speaking up holding Clair close to him.

"Why did they have to leave?" Embry asked.

"Romantic weekend or something like that." Clair said. "They took my little brother with them but since I am sixteen I apparently am well enough to take care of myself." She added.

"Yeah but you also don't really care because you get to spend a ton of more time with Quill at Emily's house or even his." Jacob said.

"They live in the cottage tucked in the woods right just off the border of the Rez right?"

Quill and Claire both shook their heads yes. "And it's not far from first beach." Quill added.

"Come on get in. I really got to get home to help my dad." Jacob told them unlocking his car.


	7. Boring Work

Bella Swan was on a mission. The mission she was on wasn't a hard one. She had Emmet McCarty as her Secret Sweetheart and she wanted to get him something without having Rosalie at her throat.

She was glad that she had chosen someone with a girlfriend because that eliminated any thoughts of romantic feelings come the night of the dance. She knew that she would be out of her mind to even think about making any kind of move on Emmet because there was no way she was going to get on Rosalie's bad side. All though the couple didn't get seen together as much as they did when they first got together a year ago.

The Library was quite but (including Bella herself) there were three people in it. The other two was Emmet and Jessica Stanley. She had been working in the library for two hours after school each Monday, Tuesday and Friday to earn some extra money for college she also worked at Newton's Sporting Goods after she finished with the library. A loud thump had brought Bella out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Jessica Stanley standing in front of her.

"I need to check out this book."Jessica said in a snooty tone.

"Your ID card?" Bella asked.

"I don't have it."

"Well then you can't check out the book." Bella replied.

"But I need it for a report." Jessica whined. "We are friends can't you check it out for me."

"When have we ever been friends?" Bella replied.

"I saw you checking out Emmet." Jessica said.

"I wasn't checking him out. He's not even close to my type. Not to mention I don't want to get my eyes ripped out for looking at him." Bella told her.

"That would be certainly true but please check out the book." Jessica said leaning closer "or I'll tell Rosalie that you were looking at her man." She added in a whisper.

"You don't scare me." Bella replied "No leave it's time to close down."

"Fine." Jessica snapped walking away out of the library and leaving the book she wanted behind.

Bella finished closing up. She took the books that needed to be put up back in to their correct places. She then shut down the computer system and grabbed her bags and keys and left the room and locked the doors when she was done.

She got in her car and reluctantly drove out to Newton's. She had to work with Mike and really didn't want to but it paid more than the library so she had to keep the job.

Bella was restless and tense. She had been told to stay later at work because the Manager had called into work because the 'manger' that was related to the Newton's could go to a concert that had been 'planed' months ago. She grumbled as she stocked the shelves of the golf section. There are only so many times you can look at those stupid white little balls and not go insane.

"Bella you need to take the register I'm going to take my break." Mike aid.

His taking a break meant that he would be in the woods out back smoking his latest bag of weed.

Bella put the last box of golf balls on the shelves and put the clubs and other stuff she had not gotten to into the stock room and walked back to the register. It was empty and dirty; not to mention stick from where Mike kept on dropping his gum. She took a disinfectant cleansing wipe from the First Aid kit and began to wipe the counter down. After making sure the counter was clean Bella leaned down on her elbows watch two boys from her school and watched them as they looked at some of the baseball equipment. She kept the close eye because one of them was her 'Secret Valentine' and she had to buy them at least one thing.

"Is this all?" she asked them.

"Yeah." The bigger of the two said.

She scanned the items they bought and handed them their recite and a coupon special because they spent over 100 dollars. "Come again." Bella murmured because she had to.

The blond one and the smaller of the two had been laughing as the left the store with his friend. Bella shook her head at his attics and went back to her work on the shelves no one else was there so Bella decided to get the work she was told to do done.

"Bella I told you to watch the register!" Mike Scolded her.

"Yeah and I did no one is here now so I am getting done what your mother told me to do. You are not my boss your mother is my boss so back off." Bella snapped.

She walked having finished the shelving of new items and started to sweep the floor just for something to do. Hours must have past because it was dark by the time Mike tried talking to her again.

"Bella look I'm sorry about earlier. Let me take you to dinner to apologize."

"No. I have to cook for Charlie." Bella replied.

"Let him order pizza I know the chief likes it."

"He may like pizza but he's had it twice this week already he needs something else." Bella told him.

"Come on Bella just one dinner."

"No Mike gets over it. I don't like you and never will and if you keep on harassing me I'm going to quit and that will leave you to working the shop by yourself." Bella yelled at him.

Mike shook his head and mumbled something that Bella didn't catch and was pretty sure that she didn't want to hear what she said. When eight o'clock came Bella was out of the door and running to her truck so Mike couldn't stop her. He creep her out but not more that James Cheney. James Cheney was the guy that scared all the girls even though they thought he was hot.


	8. I don't like baseball I like football

Outside of Newton's Sporting Goods Emmet McCarty was battling the cold harsh wind blowing around as he climbed in to the car waiting for him. Thankfully it was his best friend Jasepr.

"Dang it's cold out there." He said climbing into the car.

"It's still classified as winter." Jasper said as Emmet closed the door.

He pulled down the mirror down and ran his fingers through his hair straitening it out even though it's still fairly short.

"It's okay you still look pretty." Jasper told him.

"Don't be a smart a$$ or I won't check out any more books for you. I had to stay after school today to work on a report because I couldn't check out a library book." Emmet told Jasper him. "Besides why did you just make me buy all that stuff?" Emmet asked.

"Because you owed me for all the football stuff I paid for around Christmas and it'll help out the local little leagues."

"But I don't like baseball I like football." Emmet argued.

"That was the whole point. Besides you could use the donation as a deduction on taxes and get more money back. You could even use it on your college applications as charity work you do."

"I already know where I am going. Four years of college and then I'll sign up for the Navy or Air Force I haven't decide which."

"Why not do it before like me. They would pay for your college which could be something you could use during your military career." Jasper countered.

"Enough talk about the Army. Rose is going to kick my ass when she finds out that I am even considering joining up."

"I'm stopping at the Swift Mart I have to get paper for the secret sweetheart gift crud."

"Okay I have to go and pick something up also; like I don't have enough people to shop for."

"How many girls are you shopping for?" Jasper asked.

"Well there is Rose, the secret valentine, my mom, grandma and my sister." Emmet replied. "What about you?"

"Just Tanya and the Sweetheart thing why?"

"Why do you call it sweet heart it's valentine." Emmet said.

"Because that's what my memo said."

"Well mine said Valentine's day. Now hurry up and go pick the paper for the secret valentine." Emmet mock yelled at him.

Jasper laughed at his friend's antics as he walked to find the wrapping paper. He figured he would go with a solid color so no one could say he was 'special'. He just picked solid red and was even tempted to pick a pink but decided he didn't want to get his a$$ kicked. It was simple and easy. Ten minutes had passed and he hadn't seen Emmet anywhere near him and he was going to the makeup section which was only two aisles away. Jasper gave up looking for the man and went to check out.

Jasper was about to walk out the door when Emmet caught up with him. He had a bag of his own.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah and drop me off a block from Rose's place. I have to meet up with her." Emmet told him.

"Fine by me I need to go home anyway. Secret Sweetheart BS you know."

"You got a guy didn't you?"Emmet asked.

"How in the sam hell did you know?" Jasper asked.

"Well let's see most guys would be giddy as a school girl at a Justin Timberlake concert if they got a hot good looking girl. But you are acting like a guy who is going to puke because the girl they have actually smells and you are also cursing the schools latest attempt at unity which means you got neither an ugly girl nor a hot girl you got a guy. So who'd you get?" Emmet said.

"James Cheney." Jasper told him reluctantly.

"You got that freak?" Emmet asked laughing.

"Yes and if you keep on laughing I will push you out on to the road. So if you don't want to die I suggest you shut up." Jasper told him. "I'm just thankful you are not driving because I wouldn't want the last thing I hear be that god awful laugh of yours."

"Fine I'll stop laughing but that don't mean this won't be on Facebook." Emmet said referring to who Jasper picked.

"You can't put it on Facebook because it has to stay secret until the dance." Jasper told him.

"Dam you are right." Emmet exclaimed. "You can drop me off here."

"See ya dude."

Jasper pulled away from the curb after Emmet climbed out. He had to head home to get the baseball equipment wrapped up and over to the community center for their valentine's day party the night before the high school dance.

His mom wasn't home when he got there but she hardly ever was ever since he said he was going into the Army. She yelled at him for doing so but he didn't care he was eighteen and it was what he wanted to do for his whole life. He played with GI JOES when he was younger not police men and fire fighter figures.

He took the equipment down to the basement where his room was. He chose to have his room in the basement because it was farthest from his mom. He was sure that she would come home drunk half past one in the morning. He picked up his cell phone as it started to ring.

_"What do you need Tanya?" he asked._

"I want to get together tonight." Tanya whined.

_"I'm busy tonight." Jasper replied._

"You never have time for me anymore." Tanya said.

_"Sorry but I can't let the charity down and the project is almost finished so I'll be able to spend more time with you." Jasper said trying to calm her down._

"Fine." Tanya snapped hanging up the phone.

Jasper just tossed his phone on his bed and went to take a long hot shower.


	9. Pepermint Frogs

**Chapter 8**

Bella Swan felt like one of Santa's elves thought it was Valentine's Day thing. She was sitting in her Algebra II math class glancing at Emmet's desk in a casual manner. He hadn't arrived for class yet and on his desk awaited a box of cookies made to look like baseballs. She was thankful that she was able to use the library system to see what books he had checked out of the library. She had made them Sunday afternoon and wrapped them up Sunday night to have them ready for Monday morning.

She cat (surprisingly) like slipped in to the room and just as easily slipped back out so she could get her books from class. She had left a note with the box saying that he should use them as a gift for his girlfriend if she would accept them. The note was part of her outlook on the whole secret Sweetheart thing and give him things he can do or give to his girlfriend. After she was done she slipped out of the room faster than when she slipped in.

Bella looked up from the novel she was reading to see Rosalie walk in. She glanced at Emmet's desk. The box of cookies was still there but the note was not. Rosalie picked up the box and shook it. After shaking the cookies Rosalie looked around the room looking at the girls that were in the room.

Not long after Rosalie walked in Emmet walked in and she flung the box at him. "Guess who got a gift." She said.

Walking in behind Emmet was Tanya. Dress exactly like Rosalie. She grabbed Rosalie by her arm and dragged her to her seat. "Jealous much." Tanya whispered in Rosalie's ear.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Emmet. He had unwrapped the gift and was taking the lid off the box. He looked inside. Bella expected him to reach inside and eat one but he didn't. He made a look of total disgust at the box. She didn't understand what could have gone wrong. They were made yesterday there was no way they could have spoiled in 24 hours.

Disappointed that she got the fist gift wrong when the bell rang Bella got up and left as fast as she could. She walked down the hall to her locker to get the books for her next class. When she opened her locker she found a red ribbon tied to a card with a note in thin and simple loopy hand writing that told her to wear the ribbon to the dance Friday night. _Just what I wanted a Romantic_ Bella thought. She placed the card and ribbon at the top o her locker and closed it so she could get to her next class. Angela wasn't far behind her and ran up to her.

"You get anything yet?" Bella asked. Angela was never really an excited type of girl outside of her scholarly dreams.

"Yes. I got the peppermint toads or frogs, you know like from harry potter but homemade and not moving of course. I have only told one person besides you that I always wanted to try them and that was…" she paused and looked around. "… Garret." She whispered in a low voice.

"Oh please Ben and James know you just as well as Garret does but I do have to agree that it is more likely Garret than James because James doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. But Ben knows you better than Garret does." Bella said.

"I know that but that's only because we are the same age. But now you have to tell me did you get anything?" Angela said changing the subject rather quickly.

"I just got a Red hair ribbon to tie my hair up with." Bella replied.

"That sounds sweet sort of. I can't be sure they guy could be saying he likes you with the color red or he could be saying that your hair is ratty and needs to be tied up. What a peppermint frog?" Angela said holding up her red and white heart decorated bag.

Bella reached in and took one. It was better than most Valentine's Day candy she'd eaten like those candy hearts that say Kiss me or be mine. Bella herself preferred the taste of white chocolate to the other chocolates. It was the kind of chocolate used in the peppermint frogs given to Angela.

"Do you like?" Angela asked.

"Those are really not that bad. I like the white chocolate." Bella commented. "Someone good picked you as their Secret Sweetheart."

Bella and Angela made it to class on time with a few minutes to spare. Angela had left the class early for a field trip for one of the clubs she was in. Which left Bella to the mercy of Mike Newton which made Bella wish she was among those leaving after he had started to walk up to her and started talking. She was happy that she was able to ignored most of what he said and that she didn't completely freak when she had to answer him every now and then. The class still passed in a very slow and agonizing pace from Bella's point of view and maybe a few others.

Bella was thanking God when the bell finally rang. She packed up her back pack in record time and faster than anyone else in her class and was out the door before they were out of their seats. She did not want to talk to Mike at all and he was sure to follow her in the hall if she didn't get to her next class before he spotted her. She opened her locker and shove her math book in and grabbed her history book out slammed it shut with her foot. She turned and ran into somebody causing her to drop her books.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Bella said leaning down to get her books.

"That's okay. I think you got my book."

"Sorry… " Bella said looking up. "…Jasper. Here it is." She added handing over his history book.


	10. Red, White & Pink M&Ms

**Chapter 9**

_I am not JEALOUS. _ Is what Rosalie Hale kept on thinking over and over after Tanya's little comment. She knew that Emmet's Secret Sweetheart was a girl because only a girl would bake cookies and wrapped them up in a pretty little box. It was lucky for Rosalie that Emmet hated the cookies that were made.

And if the girl was trying to slit them up doesn't mean she would be a success. She and Emmet have only been apart so much because he had practice and had to study for his test and work his part time job. She had to study and practice for cheerleading. But if he had the time wouldn't he want to spend it with her?

She loved her boyfriend with all her heart and would not make it easy for his secret sweetheart to split them up. She would not break up with him like Tanya wanted. She was going to find out who Emmet's secret sweetheart was and she was going to tell them to back off.

She had rushed to her next class which was auto mechanics. She took the class so she could work on her car without the 'girls' finding out what she was up to. She loved working on cars whenever she got the chance to do so because her mother thought it was beneath her to work like a lower class man. Rosalie knew and thought that there was nothing wrong with being a mechanic if you took pride in your work and took the time to do it right.

She went to her locker in the auto's room to get her overalls out and slip into them so she would stain her regular clothes. After pulling out her overalls she noticed a piece of paper thump the ground. The thump came from a small bag of red, white and pink M&Ms was taped to the note. She read the note:

**Rose**,

I would have gotten you the caddied hearts

because what they say is what I want to say to you.

But I know you don't like them so

I thought you might like these.

Your,

_**SS**_

Rosalie smiled at the note it had to be some one that knew her well because most people bought her those stupid chalky tasting hearts. She had no idea who wrote it but they obviously cared and she hoped that it was Emmet who wrote it. She really didn't care who it was as long as it wasn't Royce because of how much he creepd her out. It wasn't much but she loved M&Ms and the colors and note just made them all that more special. Taking a closer look at the M&Ms Rosalie could see that they had thing written on them like the hearts did. She ate a few of them before putting them back on the tops shelf of the locker an went to work with the class passing quickly. She pulled her overalls off and put them in the locker and left to find Tanya after grabbing the M look what my Secret Sweetheart gave me today." Tanya said to her.

"What did they give you?" Rosalie asked shoving the M&Ms in her pocket so Tanya couldn't see them.

"This bracelet. Isn't it pretty." She said sounding like a three year old talking about a drawing. "It was obviously expensive. The beads are made of a very fragile glass." She gloated.

"Yeah it does look pretty. But I've got to get to class. I'll see you later at practice." Rosalie said.

"Did you get anything?" she asked real quickly.

"Nothing like you did. It was just a box of those stupid candied hearts. With a 'Roses are Red' poem written on them." Rosalie lied not wanting Tanya to know what she got.

"That does suck." Tanya said but Rosalie could tell she wasn't sincere about it; she never was sincere about anything but herself.

Rosalie made sure to go in the opposite direction of Tanya to get to the science building for her next class. She ran into Emmet (who had a goofy grin on his face because of some prank he had played on Jasper for making him buy all the baseball equipment) and gave him a quick kiss before running off to her class. She passed 'nerds' Bella Swan and Angela Webber walking down the hall laughing about something (apparently that was hilarious); Rosalie assumed that it was the new comedy movie that came out over the weekend almost everyone in the school went to see it. Seeing the girls laughing made Rosalie wish she had friends she could do that with because the only time she laughed with Tanya was when they had been making fun of someone because of what they wore that day or how they looked even though she hated making fun of them. She knew what it was like to be bullied because she was bullied at her old school in New York a few year ago.

She watched as other girls ate candy that was given to them that morning. She wished the class would start already. She pulled out her bag of M&Ms and started to eat them ignoring the looks she got from the other girls staring at her. She knew Tanya would find out and Tanya would ask where she got them and she would no doubt make fun of them when they were sweeter than anything Tanya ever received in her life.

"Put the candy away. I do not want it to be out and eaten in my class." the teacher said when he walked it. All the girls (and a few guys) rushed to put the candy away in a place where they could still sneak it if the teachers back was turned.

Rosalie put them back into her pocket hoping they would melt.

"Hello my beautiful Rose." Royce greeted her.

"Get away from me you creep." Rosalie told him in a snippy voice.


	11. Allergic to Cookies

Emmet hated cookies with tons of icing on them. He did like cookies but he was more of a pie guy. "You want these?" he asked Jasper who was sitting next to him.

Jasper was never a person to turn down free food even if it was just cookies. He snatched the box of cookies out of Emmet's hand. "Sure." He said before stuffing a few in his mouth. "Why couldn't my Secret Sweetheart make me cookies?"

"What did they give you?" Emmet asked smirking.

"A bar of soap." Jasper replied. "The note said it was homemade soap. Do you thing they are saying I smell?"

"If you are talking about after a baseball game or gym then yeah they are." Emmet replied smirking again (because he's the one who gave Jasper the bar of soap as a joke but he won't know that).

Emmet looked towards Rosalie but she wouldn't look at him at all. She was staring out the windows beside her. He could tell that she was seriously mad. The question was not if she was mad but what was making her mad. He had not done anything but open a gift left by his secret sweetheart he didn't even like the gift. He was tempted to send her a text message but he didn't want to risk it with the teacher lurking around. He would just settle for talking to her after class but knew that wasn't likely to happen since she had her favorite class after this one.

Emmet McCarty was had started to run late after hiding his second gift to his Secret Sweetheart in their locker and put another bar of soap in Jasper's locker. It had taken longer than he expected. He had to run to get to his history class; his most boring class in his opinion. He would rather have gym all day long. But he did have practice during lunch today so he got some extra time in the gym. His history class pass quickly with a packet about an upcoming project was handed out and gone over. The bell rang shortly after they had finished. He busted out of the room and found Rosalie on the way to his anatomy class. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile (about his prank on Jasper) before running off. He hoped that he didn't get anymore gifts if he wasn't going to like them or if they would make Rosalie mad.

He spotted Jasper at their assigned table because they were lab partners. Jasper didn't look happy.

"Why the long look?" Emmet asked.

"The secret sweetheart gave me another bar of soap. That's two just today. "

"Are you sure it was them and not somebody else?" Emmet asked.

"Don't thing so because the note had the same hand writing." Jasper replied.

"Well I would tell you to put a camera up but that's against school rules so do the only thing you can do with two bars of soap **shower**." Emmet said laughing.

"Did you get something else?" Jasper asked.

"Nope just those baseball cookies." Emmet replied pointing to the box in front of Jasper. "I see you have eaten most of them."

"I had no breakfast this Moring. You sure you don't they are really good." Jasper replied after eating another one.

"I can't I am allergic to strawberries and the icing smells like strawberries." Emmet replied.

"Well they do smell like strawberries but they don't taste like that they taste like peanut butter." Jasper told him.

"So what did you get _James_?" Emmet asked Jasper.

"I gave him a magazine subscription to Seventeen Magazine. I filled out one of those cards from Rosalie's magazines that she left over at my place last week when you guys were there." Jasper replied.

"You didn't."

"Yep, I would have gone with tiger beat or something with Justin Timberlake on it but I did not want to pay that much for him. "Jasper said shaking with laughter which caused Emmet to start shaking with laugher also.

"Whitlock, McCarty please control yourselves in my classroom." The teacher said upon looking up at them.

"Sorry sir." Emmet said coughing covering up his continued laughter.

"Mr. McCarty I told you to stop." The teacher snapped.

"I think it might be the gift he was given. It had strawberries in it and he's slightly allergic to them." Jasper replied lying.

"Hurry and get him to the nurses office." The teacher replied in a slightly worried tone.

Emmet continued to cough while Jasper grabbed their things to continue the charade . They did actually go to the nurses office because Mr. Overton always checks to see if his students made it to the nurses office or not (no skippers would be allowed on his watch).

"What are you boys doing in here so early?" the nurse asked.

"Emmet had a reaction to his gift and Mr. O told him to come here and get checked out." Jasper replied.

"What kind of reaction?" asked the nurses.

"Just coughing. I was sent cookies with some kind of strawberry in them but most people know I am allergic so who ever did send them didn't know." Emmet replied.

"Do you feel anything now?" the nurse asked sticking a tongue depressor in his mouth.

"Not a thing since jasper stuffed the box in his locker along the way." Emmet said when she took the depressor out.

"My guess it was just a psychological reaction but if you are really allergic to them then you really should keep and epinephrine pen on you at all times just in case." The nurse said. "You can go on to you next class now and Emmet but if you feel like you symptoms are coming back you come and see me immediately okay."

"Yes Ma'am" they replied.

He and Jasper parted ways. He ran in to Rosalie who was running late for her next class. She gave him a quick kiss before she ran off to her next class. She didn't like being late. He wanted to tell her what Jasper did figuring she would get a kick out of it.


	12. No Go on the Cookies

**Chapter 11**

"How did the cookies go over?" Angela asked.

"Horrible. Apparently he's allergic to the strawberries i use d to flavor the icing. His friend Jasper likes them though." Bella replied.

"Om my G_D* Bella I feel so sorry for you but at least someone liked them." Angela told her.

"I know I'll just have to make sure his next gift is even better." Bella replied. "But I might have a problem."

"Problem?" Angela asked.

"Yeah a big one in the form of Rosalie. She apparently things I am trying to steal her man which is a thought that has never even crossed my mind." Bella explained.

"They have seemed to have grown apart these past few months." Angela said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want him." Bella said back.

"I know that and you know that but she doesn't." Angela told her.

"That's kind of obvious." Bella said.

"What do you think is going to happen when you reveal yourself?" Angela asked.

"I will worry about that Friday. Now tell me what _Garret _think of the cookies you gave him."

"I don't know I haven't seen him today." Angela replied.

"What did your note say?"

"The first bite is always the best. Cheesy but it fits." Angela said with a grin.

"Have you received anything else today?" Bella asked.

"No so far I have only gotten the peppermint frogs. But I did hear that Jasper Whitlock got two bars of soap." Angela said laughing at the end.

"Are you serious? A guy must have him if they are giving him soap. Probably grabbed it from home and slipped it into his locker or on to his desk." Bella replied.

"I agree a girl wouldn't give him soap unless they wanted him to smell like her and if they did that's kind of creepy." Angela said.

"Well there goes the bell. I'll see you after school." Bella said getting up to walk to her sixth hour class.

"See ya." Angela called over her shoulder.

Angela picked up her backpack threw away the remains of her lunch and when to the photography/yearbook class. She loved it because she got to take all the photographs not taken by a professional photographer and gave her plenty of martial for her portfolio. She preferred to do natural piece because beauty could be found in anything in the outside world.

"Miss. Webber I need to speak with you."

"Sure Mr. Fry what do you need."

"I just wanted to let you know the photograph you submitted to the Winston Art Gallery contest last month was sold yesterday."

"Oh my G_d* are you serious?" Angela asked him.

"Dead serious." He replied. "And I plan on including that fact in my college recommendation for you. There will also be a ceremony held next week to announce the winners of the contest and you are asked to be there with you parents."

"Thank you thank you." Angela told him.

"You may go to your seat now. I have a class to start."

Angela happily went to her seat next to Ben Cheney a fellow photographer.

"What did Mr. Fry want?" Ben asked.

"Oh he told me that the picture I submitted to the Winston Art Gallery contest last month sold. Like was really bought by a real person." Angela said in an abnormally hyper voice.

"Good for you, you deserve it." Ben replied.

"I'm sorry did you enter to?"

"Oh no. None of my pictures would have been good for that contest. I am more of a newspaper photographer." Ben told her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of newspaper you would want to work for?"

"The New York Times would be awesome but I've thought about National Geographic to."

"Well you would be good for both of them." Angela told him honestly.

"Okay student's I want you to create a magazine spread along with the article which could be real or fake your choice. But I want the text in the article to reflect what it in the photos you use because if you don't use the correct photos you will not pass the assailment it will be due by the end of this week."Mr. Fry said interrupting their conversation.

"Bonus points to those of you who do it on a current event and I do not mean what Paris Hilton wore to the Grammys either." He added a few minutes later making Angela and Ben crack up.

"So what are you going to do your article on?" Ben asked.

"I thought I might do it on the church robbing that have been happening." I could take pictures of my Dad's old church building and show how it was broken into."

"That's a good idea. Way better than mine." Ben said.

"What were you going to do?" Angela asked.

"Gas and Oil prices and how they affect us. It will forever be a current event." Ben replied. "I would do it on the war but that's just too much of a touchy subject."

"Good choices the both of them are." Angela told him. "You better get to work before he makes you write about the Jonas Brothers or something like that." She added laughing.

"Yeah I really wouldn't." Ben replied with a smirk as he started to work.

Angle and Ben didn't talk for the rest of the class because they and both gotten so caught up they didn't even notice the bell ring. They both had their shoulders shaken by Mr. Fry.

Angela was disappointed that the class ended. It was her favorite one but it always ended much sooner than she wanted it to but she would always be back tomorrow.

"You okay Angela?" Bella asked.

"Fine. The class just ended before I wanted it to."

"I feel that way about my English class." Bella replied. "You know the creative writing one."

"What project do you have to do for that class?" Angela asked.

"I have to write a modern day telling of Romeo and Juliet." Bella told her.

**This chapter is also dedicated to my newphew who was born today at 1:56pm**


	13. Fifteen Dollars

**Chapter 12**

"Fifteen dollars." Edward handing over a couple of pizzas.

It was late in the evening, and Edward was working at Bobby's Italian Dinner. It was busy with people buying their heart shaped pizzas or cakes or stopping in for a hot chocolate or coffee as well as other things they had that were 'homemade'.

He had been working part time since early July because he wanted to earn extra money for college. He liked the job because his boss Esme allowed him to change his hours if he had to study for a test or couldn't make it in because his car had a flat. The place was divided in to two different areas one looked like a normal restaurant and the other had mismatch couches and chairs like a coffee house. The walls were painted a deep red color. Edward could always hear the tap of computer keys coming from the coffee house section. Esme the manger liked to play music that was easy to listen to all though he and his co-workers would slip in a more modern CD like Linkin Park or their female co-workers would slip in Justin Timberlake much to his and Jacob Blacks horror.

"Dude you know you look like a pansy when you decorate the cupcakes." Edward commented when he walked into the back room.

"Want one?" Jake asked.

"Na I'll pass." Edward said as he continued to watch as Jake placed the cup cakes on the display tray. "But I do have a question for you?"

"Shoot." Jake replied.

"I got a girl for the Secret Sweetheart thing and I have no idea what to get her. Can you give me any ideas?"

"Do you know anything about her?"

"No." Edward replied.

"Since you don't know a thing about her then I'd go with candy or flowers you can never go wrong." Jake said.

"Thanks man." Edward said as he left to attend to another customer.

"There's something else to the whole Secret Valentine thing."

"It's sweetheart not valentine." Edward said.

"Whatever it's the same thing. You like the girl don't you? You have a crush on your Secret Sweetheart."

"Fine I do. But do you have any idea how I should tell her."

"I never really thought about that. Never dated really."

"But you're still Mr. Tall, Dark and whatever term a girl wants to use to describe you." Edward said.

"Who do you got a crush on? Who is she? Come on give me a clue." Jake said.

"Alice Brandon." Edward whispered.

"Alice Brandon! Dude she's in my art class." Jake exclaimed. "So you like her?" Jake asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Then tell her." Jake said.

"I can't." Edward said back.

"Come on just walk up to her and tell her how you feel. You don't know how long she'll stay single."

"I was thinking maybe you could help me out with that."

"How would I help you? I barely go out on just one date with a girl."

"But you get their phone numbers like every day." Edward countered.

"I'm not playing cupid for you." Jake said.

"Come on you owe me big." Edward said.

"How?"

"I've helped you study for test and apply for colleges." Edward said.

"Fine I'll see what I can find out. Okay." Jake said.

"Deal." Edward replied. "See you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder leaving the shop.

He had to walk home because his car was in the shop for its yearly tune up and tire change. He was thankful that he lived in town unlike his cousin Carlisle did. Carlisle lives about five miles out of town. But he was living in New York at the moment attending his final year of medical school.

Edward wanted to go to medical school also he just wasn't sure if he wanted to be a surgeon like Carlisle or be another type of Doctor. He really liked working with the kid's who had cancer so he was leaning towards a pediatric oncologist.

"Edward you are late. We had dinner with the LaRue's tonight where were you?" Elizabeth Cullen asked.

"I had to work mother." He replied.

"You could have had someone else work the shift for you. It was a very important dinner for your father. What are you going to do when there was no company for you to run?"

"How many times have I told you mother that I am not going into business I am going to college to become a doctor." Edward told his mother once again.

"EDWARD do not speak to your mother like that again young man and if we are paying for your college then you will go for business not doctoring like that pour excuse of a nephew of mine."

"That's why I got a job so I could save up for college myself." Edward told him. "I already knew that you wouldn't pay for me to go and learn how to be a doctor. I may not be the valedictorian like you want me to be but I am not stupid."

"And that attitude is why you will not be getting your inheritance until you turn twenty one." Edward Sr. snapped.

"And yours is why you make a piss pour father." Edward snapped back before stomping up the stairs to his room.

Edward was mad. His mother was dealing with him perfectly fine but his father was a different story. His father had always been on his back since the first day of pre-k about all the grades he got and how they weren't good enough even if they were all A's.

Edward was only a few points behind the Valedictorian Eric. All he had to do was score higher (on the test and finals that were sure to come up than Eric did and he could be valedictorian he didn't care if he was or not. He would study for a test an hour the night before and he passed them all just fine.


	14. Why is she doing here

**Chapter 13**

"What is she doing here?" Bella asked Angela as they followed Jasper Whitlock into a book store.

"The same thing we are. Getting books for the community center." Angela replied.

"I thought popular girls only cared about themselves?" Bella asked.

"Bella be nice. It's a good thing she's here." Angela said.

"Oh really why is that?" asked Bella.

"Because I heard she picked Garret and I can see what she has up her sleeve for him." Angela replied.

"Garret you are always thinking about Garret. Why does everything you do have to come back to him?" Bella complained to Angela. "Seriously it always does. Like Halloween you dressed up as wonder woman because that was his favorite comic book woman."

"It just does." Angela replied as Jasper Whitlock walked in front of the group and started to clap his hands to get their attention.

"We have got just over a thousand dollars to spend thanks to those who donated. We are buying books for the community center. The can be the new ones or used but make sure they are appropriate for the age group you are shopping for."

"Bella and I can take the learning to read books to third grade books." Angela said rising her hand.

"Who wants to take the next stage?" Jasper asked before Bella tuned him out.

"Come on Bella we got books to buy." Angel said shaking her.

Bella and Angela spent the next few minutes searching for books for girls and boy in the early years of them reading. It wasn't long before they were joined by Alice Brandon.

"I think we should get a few of the Nancy Drew series for girls and the Hardy boys for the boys. I know Nancy got me into reading when I was younger." Bella said.

"I know me too. I still have some of them." Alice said.

"What about Judy Blum?" Angela asked.

"Those were my favorite." Alice said.

"I just stuck with Nancy and books that were longer because I was reading far be on my reading level." Bella said.

"My little cousins don't like any of those series. They like the stupid vampire & werewolf series where the first werewolf in like a hundred years finds his mate in a vampire."

"I can't stand that series vampires can't eat food." Bella replied. "I'm going to look for those board books." She added leaving.

Bella had been surprised to find that Alice Brandon was nicer than she appeared to be when she hung out with Tanya and Rosalie all the time. Bella left Alice and Angela in the kid section while she went to the toddler section. She also wanted to use the time to find out more on Emmet who had also come to help Jasper.

She had filled her arms with a couple of board books when she heard Emmet talking with Jasper. She leaned closer to the self like she was looking at a book to hear what Emmet and Jasper were saying on the other side. Emmet was talking about how Mustangs were the only car to own. She silently agreed with him on that but knew there was no way she could give him the real car but she could give it to him in another way but she figured she could do the same with a car Rosalie liked. She did a happy dance on the inside while walking back to Angela and Alice.

"These books you picked out are great Bella." Alice said placing them in the bucket.

"Thanks. I got the idea to get them because they were the most read at the daycare I worked at when I lived with my mom that one year." Bella replied.

"That was the longest year of my life." Angela said in mock sadness.

"Oh please you passed the time easily by dreaming of your crush." Bella said.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Oh I can't tell she refuses to tell me who it is. But I think it might be that senior that looks like Aaron Carter."

"It is not." Angela snapped in a good natured tone.

Alice just started to laugh along with Bella and Angela.

"Okay girls. You have got three baskets full of books you can head to the register and wait for me." Jasper said coming up behind them. "I have to go find everyone else."

Bella took a glance at him before turning her attention to Alice and Angela.

"Do you like him or something?" Alice asked.

"He's cute but not my type." Bella replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning I'm not into dating at the moment." Bella replied.

"So you're the Bella that Alec was talking about."

"Why was he talking about me?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what he was saying I just heard the name Isabella a few times but that was it." Alice said.

"It's fine if you can't tell me what he said." Bella said walking away out of the store. She sat down at a table outside a little café and waited for everyone else to finish with the store. Angela came out a short while later and sat down with her.

"What was up with that Bella? She was just being nice." Angela said.

"I don't like talking about _him_ at all even if it is in passing and I don't like that he's talking about me, especially when I don't know what he is saying." Bella replied.

"Couldn't you have told her that without being mean about it?" Angle said.

"If I thought about it but it made me mad and I can't thank when and if I was angry." Bella told her.

"Try better next time please. I should be the worried one if she had Garret as the Secret Sweetheart I want him to like me not her." Angela said.

"You want to him to like you and not her but you forget that he has a new girlfriend like every week. Kate's lucky that she's gotten three weeks with him, most don't last that long." Bella told her. "I mean do you want him to date you for a week and leave you by the waste side."

"No." was all Angela said.

**Please leave a reveiw.**


	15. a little bit of alice

**Chapter 14**

Alice Brandon found herself liking Angela and Bella a lot though Bella got kind of mean at the end but she didn't care she was the one who had brought up Bella's ex-boyfriend and no girl ever wants to talk about them with Valentine's Day just around the corner. They were so much fun to talk with. And reliving bits of her childhood by talking about the books she read when she was young was fun also. There was no way she could ever do that with Tanya or Rosalie. She wondered why she hadn't met them when she first moved to town instead of Rosalie and Tanya.

She remembered the day she met Tanya like it was yesterday:

_She had been in town to get stamps and envelopes for her mother who couldn't leave the house because she had broken her leg just before they move her and had another three weeks in the cast._

"_And what can I get you miss?" The post master asked when it was her turn._

"_Stamps Please. The generic ones will be fine."_

"_That will be four fifty nine."_

_She gave them the five she had in her hand and grabbed the stamps and headed out the door. She had gotten two feet out the door when she was stopped by an older woman._

"_Excuse me are you the daughter of the Brandon's that moved in to the old miller house on Olive Street?" the woman asked._

"_Um… Yes I am." Alice replied._

"_Well hello dear I'd like to welcome you to town. My daughter here is having a pool party later tonight."_

"_Isn't it kind of cold for a pool party?"_

"_Oh no dear we have a heated indoor pool. It was a gift for out dear Tanya's sixteenth birthday."_

"_Then I'll think about it. My mother can't get up and about so I might have to stay home and care for my little sister." Alice told the woman. "And if I don't come tonight thanks for the invite Mrs… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."_

"_You can call me Carmen."_

"_Thanks for the invite Carmen."_

Alice had been with Tanya and Rosalie ever since that day. She did go to the party but for only an hour. It was that night that Tanya had set her up with James Chaney. He was two years older than her. He was nice at first on their date but he got kind of mean and rude as the night went on. She ended up leaving by saying that her mother needed her home at ten o'clock and not a moment later or she would be in trouble.

But no matter how many times Alice insisted that she didn't want to date or be set up Tanya would always find someone else for her to go out with and it was always the same type of guy. A rich popular jock with the prospects of going to Yale or Princeton if he chose to go to college instead of the pros.

Alice had the feeling that Bella and Angela would listen to her about what type of guy she liked and that was why she wanted to invite them over during the weekend but she couldn't because Tanya had already planned out what they would be doing down to the minute. From the spa activities they would go through to the movies they would go and see and a planning party for what they would do on spring break.

She wished she could invite Bella and Angela on some of those outing but she had no idea how Tanya or Rosalie would react. She figured Tanya at least wouldn't be too being happy about it, but why would they care? Bella and Angela were nice. She liked them a lot and would like to be friends with them. What was so wrong with mixing two groups of friends together? Why couldn't she be friends with Tanya, Rosalie as well as Bella and Angela?

Why did she have to choose and if she did would she be making the right choice for her?

She shook those thought away when Jasper Whitlock walked back up to her.

"We are all going to where Edward works because he's letting us use his employee discount. I can't say no to cup cakes or pizza."

"I can't say no either." Alice said before turning to Edward (who had just walked up). "It's really sweet of you to let us use your discount."

"My cousin won't mind."

"Your cousin owns that place?"

"Well the woman that owns it is married to my cousin so she's my cousin by marriage." Edward replied "You don't have a complaint against her do you?"

"Oh no. The food they have there is amazing. I don't eat there often because Tanya says that the ton of 'carbs' in the food is not good for girls like us. But I love food so I don't agree with her." Alice replied grabbing her purse.

"You could come in Saturday mornings. Esme only let's in a select few come in and eat some new dishes she might put on the menu. The ones that eat it get to vote and if the dish doesn't recive a ten by over half the people she doesn't put it on the menu." Edward said.

"That sounds cool what time does she usaly hold it?" Alice asked.

"Between Seven and 11. Long before Tanya wakes up from what I hear around town." Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks for the idea Edward I'll have to think about it. I might even bring my mom, she loves Italian food." Alice said with a smile going to her own car and head to the restaurant. She followed Jasper's car because she didn't remember exactly how to get there. It only took about five minutes to get there and that was because of all the traffic.

It was fairly empty when they arrived. Everyone in the book shopping group sat on the coffee house half of the restaurant. Alice loved the way it was decorated and would like to have her room decorated like it minus all the couches and tables.

**~!~*~!~**

**I have been Told by a reader of mine that this story is messy I apoligise for that and do plan on going back to edit chapters and and more to them so they are not as jumpy or messy. It will take awhile. I would also like to let my readers know that several chapters have been prewritten.**

**I would like 3 reviews please.**

**Maye**


	16. your like Ron Weasley

**Chapter 15**

"Do you thing I'll pass on my essay if I include that?" Emmet asked Jasper after he finished his speech on Mustangs and added a model airplane book/kit to their basket.

"You sound like you know your stuff." Jasper said.

"Well, Mr. Ezra loves his Mustangs like you do so I figured I could do a little figurative but kissing and include some things about Mustangs in my essay, I'd get a better grade. Personally I can't stand them! I think they're one of the worst cars around. My Cousin Joe used to have one and he was constantly working on it in his garage. Give me a Dodge Charger any day!" Emmet said cheerfully.

"Dude there is nothing wrong with Mustangs I have one and it's perfectly fine. Your cousin was an A$$ that wouldn't let anyone but himself touch the car which was a rust bucket anyway." Jasper said to his friend as they had continued to shop.

"I'm getting the Busy Timmy book." Emmet said.

"Emmet we are supposed to go and get books for older kids not toddlers."

"I loved that book as a kid I swear it's the only one I have ever read myself." Emmet countered.

"Fine put the dang book in the basket. I'm going to go check on the others." Jasper said walking away.

There were three other groups besides his and Emmet's shopping for books. Two were a mixture of guys and girls and the other was just girls. He walked up to the mixed group who was looking for books for older kids along with books that were suppose to help kids learn how to read. He told them to grab a few more books before moving on to the next group.

He saw the three girls before they saw him.

"Okay girls." He greeted them. "You three have got three large baskets full of books you can head to the register and wait for me." Jasper said from behind them. "I have to go find everyone else."

He only got a few feet away and out of their view before he heard them talking. They were talking about a guy obviously. He felt bad for listening but couldn't help it. He couldn't figure out which girl was which so he called them girl1, girl2 and girl3.

"_Do you like him or something?"Girl1 asked._

"_He's cute but not my type." Girl2 replied. _

"_What do you mean?"Girl1 Asked._

"_Meaning I'm not into dating at the moment." Girl2 replied._

"_So you're the Bella that Alec was talking about." Girl1 said._

"_Why was he talking about me?" Girl2 asked._

"_I don't know what he was saying I just heard the name Isabella a few times but that was it." Girl1 said._

Jasper walked further away so he could go and drag Emmet up to the cashier because G_d only knew what he was putting in the basket when he was by himself.

"Hey man where have you been?" Emmet asked.

"Checking on everybody." Jasper replied. "You done?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find that book though. So I grabbed one off the shelf and came to find you." Emmet told him.

"Just take them to the front with the cashiers. I'll tell the others we are done here." He told Emmet.

Emmet did as he was told and walked to the check out area and waited in a long line of people.

"Hey Edward how is your group doing?" Jasper asked walking up to them.

"Fine. We just finished up." Edward replied. "I figures we could all head to my cousins restaurant to get out of the cold before we head home I'll even let people use my discount."

"Sure. I'll let everyone know." Jasper told him.

Edward and the person he was with walked up to check out and wait for Jasper so he could instruct the group on what to do when they were done. Jasper walked over to two brunette girls talking.

"Bella and Angela right?" he asked.

"Yes." The shorter of the two girls replied.

"Well I've been sent by Edward Cullen to let everyone know that if they wanted to they could head over to Bobby's Italian Dinner. He's even letting us all use his employee discount."

"You want to go?" Bella asked turning to Angela.

"It's leftovers at my place to night so I don't mind. We'll be there." Angela told her adding the last part for Jasper's benefit.

"I guess I'll see you girls there." Jasper said before walking onto Alice who was waiting not far way.

"We are all going to where Edward works because he's letting us use his employee discount. I can't say no to cup cakes or pizza." He told her before going somewhere else.

"Excuse me but I need to know who is paying for all these books." The clerk hollered over the group of conversing teens.

"That's me." Jasper hollered back to them.

"Now are all of these baskets under you?" the woman asked.

"Yes as long as the books are appropriate for kids." Jasper told her.

"I'll have them scanned in a little bit."

"I'll wait." Jasper said as he began to tap his figures on the clear counter as he waited.

It took the woman about ten minutes to sort through and ring up all of the books that were deemed acceptable.

"Your total will be Nine thousand six hundred and twenty two dollars and thirty two cents."

"Here it is." Jasper said as he counted out the cash.

"Thank you come again." The woman said smiling sweetly (which creepd Jasper out).

He and Emmet took the bags of books out to his car and put them in the trunk. He slammed the trunk down and turned to Emmet. "You better have the money to pay for your food. I only have enough for me and the extra I have from the books goes to the community center so they can go buy more when they need to." Jasper told him.

"I got the money don't worry and that is if I even eat."

"'**if' **Emmet. There is no **if**. Because you will eat. You always eat. You are like Ron Weasley from Harry Potter." Jasper exclaimed.

**please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	17. where were you

**Chapter 16**

Rosalie and Tanya had been shopping for hours. Rosalie was tired and wanted to go home but Tanya wanted to keep shopping. To Rosalie shopping for Valentine's Day was just as bad as shopping for Christmas they both took hours of you time and sucked the money out of your bank account.

"I told Jasper to meet us here and to bring Emmet with him." Tanya complained.

"Jasper had that book thing remember." Rosalie told her.

"I don't care those stupid kid's can't read anyhow. He WAS supposed to help ME." Tanya continued to complain.

"Well maybe something else came up." Rosalie said.

If looks could kill Rosalie would have been dead with the look Tanya was giving her. "What could be more important than us?" Tanya asked.

Rosalie shrugged and sat down on a bench so she could get off her feet and finish her hot chocolate.

"And where did Alice get to? She was supposed to come shopping with us also." Tanya said. "I haven't seen her since she went into sixth period.

"You girls are looking great. You hit any good sales?" a voice said from behind them.

Rosalie had turned to see Jessica Stanley walking up to them. She was wearing a faux leopard print trench coat. Rosalie had seen it in the last issue of seventeen and teen vogue and knew it cost over three hundred bucks at least.

"Like the print." Tanya said with a sneer.

"I heard you girls were without dates for the dance Friday." Jessica said.

"We have dates. Why would we be without dates? We have boyfriends." Tanya said.

"Well I didn't hear Jasper or Emmet Ask you two to the dance."

"That's because they don't have to it's kind of a given." Rosalie snapped. "Besides did your person give you anything?"

"Just a gift card to Wal-Mart," Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Rose. We have shopping to finish."

About an hour later Rosalie had three more bags added to her previous six.

"Tanya I'm going home. I have nothing left to buy and have my dress already picked out an at the cleaners." Rosalie said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow before school." Tanya said.

Rosalie didn't say anything and just walked away. She had a feeling her friend ship with Tanya wasn't going to last much longer but she really didn't care. She was surprised the friendship had lasted this long. With the way she and Alice have been acting toward Alice she knew one or the other was going to freak out on her and it wouldn't be a good thing.

Rosalie really hoped it wasn't her that went off on Tanya. She wouldn't like all the attention she got afterwards. Heck she barely even put up with the attention she got now. She wasn't like Tanya who liked getting attention for anything she did unlike Rosalie who only liked getting attention for things that were good and reflected good upon her not bad.

~!~

Jasper Whitlock could not believe the great time he had talking with Bella Swan. It was very rare to find a girl (who was good looking) that was a true history buff. And she shared her cookie with him –a nice thing that hardly ever happens any more. Peanut Butter was his favorite while Emmet and everyone else he knew preferred chocolate chip.

Jasper wondered why he had never noticed Bella before. She may not have been as fashion 'forward' as Tanya was but she was still pretty in her own way. She could be a bigger knock out that Tanya if she wanted to be but he didn't think that was her type of thing.

"The old movie theater on main street is having a Historical film festival next month." He had told her. "I don't know about you but I will defiantly go and see the ones about the Civil War."

He had hope that Bella had picked up on his hint about the film festival. He wasn't about to ask her on a date because he was still dating Tanya and he wasn't the type of guy that cheated. But who knew what might happen in the next few weeks. He and Tanya had been drifting apart which gave him the feeling that he would be single again soon.

Being with Tanya had become a drag. She had become way too concerned about who she hung out with and what she wore. She was on the A-list of Forks high and she had to stay that way. Tanya's style was nowhere near his style and as much as he wanted to break up with her there was no way he could do that to her just before Valentine's Day. That was a really low thing to do the only thing lower would be to break up with someone over text message.

He knew Bella to be the complete opposite of Tanya because there was no way Tanya would have ever given up an afternoon of shopping to buy books for those who couldn't afford them.

He remembered the glow in her cheeks as she talked to her friend Angela about what books to get the kids. Glowing with happiness and pride as she knew she was helping those less fortunate than her. Her friend Angela and the other girl Alice were the same way.

Breaking up with Tanya was one thing he knew he had to do. He just wasn't sure how long afterward he wanted to wait to start dating. But with a really cool girl like Bella around who knows what might happen.

He had walked out of Bobby's Italian Dinner when he was stopped by Rosalie and Tanya.

"Jasper where were you?" Tanya snapped.

"Shopping for books for the community center." Jasper replied.

"You were supposed to meet me." Tanya said bitterly.

"I have been planning the book drive for two months." Jasper told her.

"And where were you?" Tanya said turning toward Alice.

"Helping. Emmet, Jasper, Edward and us all were."

"You are doing this for college right?"

"No I do it because I care that the kids of our future can read." Edward said. "You might want to try it sometime could do you a lot of good."

"I wasn't talking to you freak." Tanya said.

"We were just leaving." Alice said leading Tanya and Rosalie away from the store. Emmet and Jasper had soon followed.

**Please leave a review. I would like two or three at least two. I know that isn't much to ask.**

**Maye**


	18. the color pink

**Chapter 17**

Edward Cullen had no idea why he stuck up for Alice or where he got the courage to do it. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could even thing about them. He had just been so mad that Tanya would talk to Alice that way.

"Hey Edward can you clock in Andi called in again?"

"Sure I could use the extra cash." Edward said leaving the group to slip behind the counter.

Edward only had to work two hours because Esme had a party to cater to from seven to midnight and he and Jake wouldn't be able to work that late because they had school the very next day.

"Hey man wait up I got something for you." Jake said stopping him as he started for the door.

"What?" Edward said (he forgot what He wanted Jake to do)

"I got that list of thing Alice likes." He said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh thanks man."

'Things for Alice' was scrolled at the top of the paper. A list of five things followed with annotations made by Jake.

_1 the color pink (she said she was drawn to the color)._

_2 Jane Austin books (she like the romantic side of them)._

_3 Fashion (she wants to be a designer)_

_4 CSI (a guilty pleasure she calls it and its New York and Miami not Vegas)._

_5 Drawing (Ties in with her designing)._

After reading the list Edward knew just what to get Alice. He just hoped he could get to the store in time. He also wanted to get home before his dad got on to him again.

"You are late again Edward." His dad said when he entered the room.

"I picked up a shift at Esme's place." He replied. "I didn't want to leave her short staffed after the horde of student's from my school showed up. May I go to my room now I have school work that needs to be done."

"Go." His father replied. "And remember no working tomorrow. We have church to go to."

Edward rolled his eyes not that he didn't believe in god but he believed his father to be a hypocrite when it came to that. He had continued on his way to his room and his first gift for Alice ready.

~!~

Later that night after she had gotten home Rosalie was surprised to get a call from Emmet.

"I'm sorry I forgot about shopping with you and Tanya." He told her.

"I get that but it still hurts that you forgot about it." Rosalie replied telling the truth for once.

"Did you get a dress while you were out?"

"Why would I need a dress?" She asked.

"The dance Friday you are going right?"

"I wasn't sure. I hadn't been asked." She replied.

"I thought it was kind of obvious that we were going together." Emmet said.

"You hadn't asked." Rosalie told him.

"I didn't think I needed to." Emmet replied back.

"Of course you needed to. You always need to ask the girl even if you are dating them." Rosalie snapped slamming the phone down effectively ending their conversation.

Depressed Rosalie went and looked at her dress. It was white with beading all along the bust of it and red trimming added for the holiday. But she didn't think that she would get to wear it because she didn't want to go alone.

~!~

Bella Swan had just gotten home from Hanging out with Angela and the others at Bobby's Italian Dinner. The food was good and she hoped to have gotten more ideas for as what to get Emmet without pissing Rosalie off. This was more than likely bound to happen.

"Bella you are home early." Charlie greeted her. "I thought that you had to work at the library."

"I Switched with Anna so she could go on a date her mother set her up with." Bella replied. "And I already ate so you can order pizza or something."

"Okay Bells." Charlie replied.

Bella walked up to her room which was messy and filled with boxes. Charlie had inherited some money from a distant uncle since he had no kids or brothers to give the money to Charlie had deicide to take the money and renovate the house. He didn't plan on moving anytime soon so didn't see why it wouldn't be a good idea and he was only making the bedrooms and kitchen larger and adding another bathroom into his room so he ad Bella didn't have to share he and Bella were also switching bedrooms when the renovations were done. She put her bags on her bed and went back down stairs.

"Hey Dad where are we going to stay during the renovations?" Bella asked him.

"Well I will be staying with Billy and you will be on that trip with your Friends."

"Aw yes the road trip to end all road trips." Bella said with a smile. "Then why are we packing up now?"

"You only have to pack up the things that you don't use day to day." Charlie said. "Didn't you get the note?"

"No I didn't see a note." Bella replied. "Must have slipped under the fridge or something." Bella added going back up stairs.

She finished packing the boxes she had halfway packed and put them in the corner. She couldn't believe that she would be a senior in a few short months and she hadn't even finished the school year. She had been reading Pride and Prejudice again.

"Uh… Bells!" Charlie called.

"What Dad?" Bella asked going to her door.

"This just came for you." Charlie said handing over a big white box and a stuffed white cat with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just something for the school unity project." Bella told him.

"What?"

"It's like secret Santa but Valentine's Day themed. We have to reveal our selves at the dance on Friday." Bella said off handedly. "You can have the cake. I don't know why everyone thinks I like that cake. It's too dry."

"I'll give it to Billy. He'll eat it." Charlie said with the smirk.

"That man would eat anything if you put salt or sugar on it." Bella replied going back into her room.

She sat the bear down on to one of the boxes and went back to reading her book. She had no idea who was sending her those gifts but she wish they would stop she didn't want any romantic feeling going on with anyone at the moment. Alec made sure of that months ago.

The note attached to the Cat had her wondering because it was kind of creepy when she got to thinking about it and it read:

_**Bella,**_

_I hope you'll be as cuddly as this cat, come Friday night._

_**Your, SS**_

She would not be cuddling with anyone anytime soon if it was up to her. Now if it was up to her best friend Angela then she would have been cuddling with a guy months ago. She picked up the phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hey Ang." Bella greeted.

"_What do you need Bella?" Angela asked._

"I got another gift from my Secret Sweet heart."

"_Oh really what was it? What did it say?" Angela asked all chipper._

"It was two things. A cake and a cat with a note attached." Bella said.

"_What did the note say?" Angela asked._

"It said quote _**'Bella, I hope you'll be as cuddly as this cat, come Friday night. Your, SS'**_it was kind of creepy if you ask me." Bella said.

"_Yeah that is kind of creepy." Angela said. "Bella I'd love to stay and chat but the twins are going nuts right now and mom and dad are not home."_

"Oh I'm sorry. Go ahead take care of your brothers. I'll bring the note to school tomorrow. So you can see it." Bella replied.

"_You better. See you tomorrow." Angela said hanging up._

Bella hung up also. She had to get Emmet's second gift ready. It was a simple Mustang match box that she had gotten from a store on the way home. She had also slipped back to the book store and grabbed the book on classic cars. She wrapped the book in red and white paper and placed the car on top of the book. She then took red ribbon and tied it around the little car and the book and curled it when she was finished. She placed the package on top of her desk so she could take it to school in the morning.

"Hey bells I'm going to bed now and don't forget to call your mother tomorrow." Charlie said knocking on Bella's door.

"Of course dad can't disappoint mom now can I." Bella replied sarcastically not know that charily could still hear her.

"Bella come on you need to be nice to your mother." Charlie told her.

"Why should I she's the one who abandon me." Bella yelled. "She left me all alone at that bus station. I was three years old Charlie. I was lucky that people who found me knew I was your daughter." She added slamming the door closed again. "Not to mention the whole year I spent with her she didn't say a dang word to me she spent her time all snuggled up to her new boyfriend who she's married to."

Bella didn't reply to Charlie as he begged her to talk to her mother. She didn't like talking about her or to her mother. Being abandon in a bus station in the middle of Seattle at three years old wasn't fun and would never be fun to her anyway.

**Please leave a review**

**Maye**


	19. Bobby's

**Chapter 18**

The Following morning after eating at Bobby's Angela woke up to find a gift waiting on her snow cleared window sill. It was a small silver box with silver lined red ribbon tied around it. Like her last gift there was a note only this time it was sealed and not tied to it. Angela was too excited about the note to see what was in the box and ripped open the envelope. She couldn't help but gasp as she read the note: Like my real heart you hold the key.

Angela pealed the ribbon off and slipped the lid off. Inside the bottom of the box she found a silver and red charm bracelet. The only two charms on it were a red hear with a silver key hole in the middle of it and a sliver key. She slipped the bracelet on to her wrist before setting the box inside her house. The whole way she was wondering who it was that she apparently held their heart.

Angela's heart started pounding through her chest as her first thoughts went to Garret because she had no idea who else it could be and she knew Garret was romantic enough to do something like that. He also knew that she preferred silver over gold when he dropped off a package for her father last Christmas and he had asked why there was so much silver 'Gold is too gaudy' she remembered telling him before he left.

She took the box of chocolates that she bought the previous day while she was out and rushed to put it on Garret's porch before he left for school so they would be waiting for him. She placed the box (and the note that went with it) on the center of the welcome mat before she left and headed to school.

The outfit she was wearing had been picked out just that morning because she really wanted to get Garret's attention and show him that it was not just senior girls that were okay for him but the younger ones too. It was a red tank top with a white button up shirt over it she wore it with a black jean skirt and her old faded red chucks that had been a gift from her late grandmother who had seen them in the shop window and could not help but think of her.

~!~

Alice Brandon was really nervous. She had no reason to be other than she had taken the time to dress to impress today and she had the feeling she wasn't the only girl in the school to do so. She wanted to impress Jacob Black. A tight bell sleeved purple shirt (that she would usually never be caught in) black skinny jeans and purple pumps to match the shirt.

She could tell that Tanya would notice her change in clothes because all the guys in school had. And that was not going to be a good thing for her. She just hoped that her idea wasn't going to bite her in the butt really bad like the feeling that it was going to do. She already knew Tanya was weary of her behavior lately even if she didn't really have a reason to be. But her worst fear was that Tanya would find out how she felt about Jake before she was able to do anything about it.

She shook her head to get those thought away as she entered her science class. Edward was already sitting there reading again. When she got to their table Edward looked up and his eye were about ready to pop out of his head.

"You look great… Not that you didn't look great before." Edward told her. "What's the occasion for you being so dressed up today?" He asked.

"I just grabbed it out of my closet that's all." Alice replied.

Alice's thought were flip flopping from good to bad and from bad back to good again. Because she knew if Edward –who barely said a thing to her, noticed then it surly meant that Jake would notice as well.

"Well you should do it more often. You look great." Edward told her.

Her smile got a little bit bigger when she saw that she couldn't sit down because in the chair was a pink bag. Inside the gift bag were a set of pink drawing pencils and a pink drawing note book and a pink fluffy cat.

"Sorry to say but what it with all the pink it looks like someone poured Pepto-Bismol in that bag."

"It's my favorite color." Alice told him as the only person she could think of that knew what her favorite color was and that was Jake.

"Well then I guess it's perfect for you." Edward replied.

~!~

Rosalie hale was walking to her next class after free their period. When she saw Emmet in the hallway and figured she would smile at him that she wasn't mad anymore. Only Emmet didn't see her smile. He didn't even see her. His attention was laid upon his locker which had a small package hanging from the handle. She assumed it was from who ever had him as a Secret Sweetheart.

She didn't walk up to see what it was because she was to livid to do anything about it. A girl was obviously after her boy friend. There was no way she was going to let the little twit after her boy friend get away with it.

By the time lunch time came Rosalie was still mad. She saw that Alice was already waiting for her and Tanya. She had immediately notice the girls outfit. It looked like she had just returned from a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine and even told her so. Tanya of course had to put her two cents in saying that she would wear it and that she was glad that Alice was finally starting to dress like one of the A-list girls as she put it.

Rosalie attention was not on the girls she was sitting with but her boy friend across the cafeteria. He was with Jasper his best friend. She watched as he tossed the thing hanging from his locker over to Jasper. She still couldn't tell what it was.

"Are you okay Rose?" Alice asked.

"She is fine. She is just distracted by the girl who's after her boy friend." Tanya said with a little bit of glee.

"Not to seem insensitive but why do you care? You want a college guy. Why you would even want to dumb Jasper or Emmet now when they will be college guys in a few months anyway."

"Because we will have out grown them by then." Tanya answered for them.

Rosalie however was thinking differently. She did not want to date a college guy unless it was Emmet. It was Tanya's stupid idea to switch names.

"Why the frown?" Jessica asked walking up to them.

"Some girl's after Emmet." Tanya said before Rosalie could even open her mouth.

"But she could be wrong. Rosalie's Secret Sweetheart is a guy but he's not after her in the least." Alice said sticking up for Rosalie.

"Whoever it is is cheap." Tanya said. "They left you a what lollipop this morning."

"At lest they follow the rules." Rosalie said.

"You are just jealous." Tanya replied showing of a bracelet she had gotten that morning.

"That's worth more than we were supposed to spend." Jessica exclaimed.

"And I'd worry because?" Tanya asked.

"I was just pointing it out." Jessica said.

Rosalie didn't know what was said after that because she left the table. The hall she was walking down was completely deserted except for her and Eric Yorkie. They crossed paths in front of a storage closet. Thinking on instinct Rosalie threw open the door and dragged Eric inside.

"I need you to do something for me." Rosalie said after the door was closed.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I need you to find out who Emmet's Secret Sweetheart is."

"What do I get out of it?" Eric asked.

"I'll save one dance for you." Rosalie said.

"A date and a dance." Eric countered.

"Just the dance."

"Then I want cash." Eric told her.

"Fine a date and a dance." Rosalie relented. "But only if you find out who has Emmet as their Secret Sweetheart."

"Okay I get it."

_**~!~**_

Bella Swan was tired and glad that she had lunch this hour. She had no idea how her gifts went over with Emmet. She put the car on his locker and the book on his desk (in the class he had that hour) and had to leave to retake a test she had missed a few weeks ago and wasn't able to see how he reacted to them.

She sat down at the only empty table left and unfortunately it was near the jock table (at least the one Emmet and Jasper sat at) so it wouldn't be as noisy as the other tables the jocks sat at. Bella sighed in relief as most of the jocks at the table went to sit at another table leaving Just Jasper and Emmet. She could also here what they were saying and decided to listen in once she saw the car she got Emmet on the table.

"Does my Secret Sweetheart think that I am little kid or something?" Emmet asked tossing the car to the table.

He had shown Jasper his latest gift. His Gift was a small matchbox version of the mustang.

"I still collect these." They could be worth money someday if they are taken care of." Jasper said.

"Keep it. I have no use for it plus I don't like them." Emmet said pushing the car further toward Jasper.

"You could always use it to butter up Mr. Ezra." Jasper told him.

"I'd do it if I knew it would work." Emmet replied.

"Hey cheer up man you could always get the lousy gifts I have been getting." Jasper replied.

"Yeah I'm starting to think the person who has me should have you instead."

Bella tuned out after that and focused on the salad she has chosen for lunch. It wasn't the best but she couldn't leave campus like the seniors could.

"Excuse me Miss swan?"

Bella looked up from her food to see the school guidance councilor standing in front of her.

"What do you need Mr. Creevy?"

"I need to speak to you about your grades so come to my office after sixth period."

"I'll be there."

"I'll also need to speak to your father so please get him here."

"He's a police officer and I don't think he has the time to come to school to talk about my grades which I know are not bad because if they are now then someone has hacked into your system." Bella told the man.

"Just meet me after sixth period at my office." The man snapped at her.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"I have to talk about my grades." Bella replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know but he wanted Charlie there too so it must be big."

"Your grades have been perfect the last two years."

"I know which makes me wonder why he wants to talk to me." Bella said.

"Well you only have to wait just over an hour and a half." Angela told her.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you after school if you still need that ride." Bella said.

"No I'm getting a ride with Ben and Garret. Our parent's are having dinner together and they want us all to have dinner with them. The only one not going to be there is James because he has to work which I thing is a lie. But you should totally text me what Mr. Creeper said." Angela told Bella.

"It's Creevy and I will." Bella replied.

Bella was nervous as she approached Mr. Creevy's office. There were two other people waiting in the lobby. One she knew and one she didn't. The one she did know was Jasper Whitlock and the one she didn't know was a recent transfer. She sat down beside Jasper Whitlock in the only open seat left.

She sat there fiddling with the frayed edges of her bag before she pulled out a spare note book and started to write her version of Romeo and Juliet just to keep herself busy.

"Ms. Kwan please come in." the voice of Mr. Creevy said.

Knowing she wasn't the one he was talking to Bella watched as the transfer student got up and walked into the office while someone (who Bella could not see because she was starring at her notebook again) walked out.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Bella asked turning to Jasper.

"I asked what you were writing." Jasper told her.

"I'm writing a version of Romeo and Juliet set during the Civil War." Bella replied. "It's an AP English assignment."

"I had that assignment last year. I put it in modern day New York. Mr. While hated it and thought that I had watched the Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo too many times when I have never even seen it."

"So what are you doing in here?" Bella asked.

"Talking about my college prospects. I don't plan on college in the next few years but he still wants to talk about. What about you?"

"Grades. Mine are fine but he still wants to talk to me."

"Mr. Whitlock comes in please." Mr. Creevy said.

"We'll see you around." Jasper said standing out.

"See ya." Bella mumbled turning her attention back to her note book.

Bella just waited to be called. It took no more than fifteen minutes for Mr. Creevy to finish speaking with Jasper. He had come out and waved to Bella as he left the lobby. It was another ten minutes after that that Mr. Creevy called her into his office.

"Miss. Swan good to see you. Were you able to contact your father at all?"

"No he was out of the office when I called." Bella lied. "Now why did you want to speak with me because I can tell you now that my father won't be happy if you keep it from me just because he couldn't make it."

"I wanted to talk about your grades more specifically you credits."

"What about my credits?" Bella asked. "I couldn't have lost any of them."

"Well you didn't lose any of them in fact you have more than enough to graduate."

"Graduate?" Bella said.

"Yes if you pass all your class that you are taking now you would be on tracked to graduate early." Mr. Creevy said.

"But I haven't even applied to college yet." Bella said.

"You could take a year off. I hear that's what a lot of teenagers do these days."

"Yeah teenagers who have parents they can live off of."

"Well I have nothing more to say until your father is able to speak to me. So I would like you to talk to him later today about coming in tomorrow." Mr. Creevy said.

"I will be sure to tell him." Bella said before bolting from the small office.

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW._**


	20. Speaking of College

**Chapter 19**

The start of Thursday was an uneventful one for Jasper in the department of his Secret Sweetheart. Nothing outrageous had happened because he had yet to receive a gift. It was only Tanya that made it eventful for him.

But his girlfriend (if you want to call her that) Tanya was a whole other story. She had only gotten weirder as the day passed. He would be free this evening because she had another pointless (to him) shopping trip planned. And he would be at the community center reading books to the kids helping to set up the library putting in. He would be working with Eric on the book tracking system like they had in the high school but not as fancy because they were not using the bar code scanning part of it.

It was when he got to lunch that his day went to sh..t. His phone had gone off just after he sat down at his usual table in the middle of the lunch room. He had nearly fainted from the shock of seeing his mother's number on the screen.

"Hey mom." He greeted in a cold tone.

"Good to hear you." She greeted back. Jasper could tell from her tone there was another reason for her call.

"What pleasure do I have for you this call?" Jasper asked.

"Can't I just call my son?" She asked.

"No because you always need something when you call." Jasper said. "So what do you need now?"

"I need you to come down to Seattle and bail me out of Jail." She told him.

"Even if I would help you I have no money." Jasper replied.

"How is that possible you have a job." She stated in a snippy tone.

"I have none because of a little thing called bills that you should pay but are never around to do." Jasper snapped.

"Well I am sorry I have a life."

"Well I am Sorry I have to go class is about to start." Jasper said hanging up his phone and laying his head down on the table.

"Dude are you sick?" Emmet asked walking up to him.

"No." Jasper said without lifting his head up.

"Well you look like cra…"

"My mom called." Jasper said cutting Emmet off and sitting up to face him.

"What did she want this time?"

"She's in Seattle and she wanted me to bail her out." Jasper replied.

"What did you do?" Emmet asked taking his own seat.

"I told her class was about to start and hung up on her." Jasper said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing after school?" Emmet asked.

"I already have my suit Emmet and I'm not helping you get yours." Jasper said. "But I will be putting books on shelves helping the community center set up their library."

"I already got mine too. Only time I will ever go shopping with my mom willingly." Emmet said laughing. "But I'll meet you at the center."

Jasper and Emmet had continued to talk throughout lunch. It was about ten minutes till the end of lunch when Bella Swan walked up to them. Jasper was going to ask her what she needed but Emmet beat him to it.

"What do you need Swan?" Emmet asked sounding kind of rude (because his mouth was full of food). Jasper had smacked him on the back of the head for it.

"Go ahead." Jasper said turning to her.

"I was told to bring this to you Jasper." Bella said holding out a small white box with a red ribbon tied around it holding the lid on.

"Thanks." Jasper said taking the small box out of her hand.

Before Bella was able to make her escape (to Bella's horror) Tanya had spotted them and shot over to inspect the situation. She did not like another girl hitting on or just talking to her man (even if she planned on dumping him) he was hers and hers alone.

"What is going on here? I demand to know now!" She said glaring at Bella.

Bella couldn't think of anything to say she just gripped her bag and tried to make a run for it but Tanya had stopped her. She had gripped Bella's arm yanking her back causing people to stare at them.

"What were you thinking giving my boyfriend a gift? Let alone in front of me?" Tanya said gripping Bella's arm even tighter.

"I… I…" Bella stuttered.

"Tanya she was dropping it off for me. It was a surprise for you." Jasper lied.

Tanya immediately let go of Bella's arm. "Can I have it now?" Tanya asked.

"You have to wait until tomorrow." Jasper told her.

"But I want it now." Tanya whined.

Figuring that Tanya was sufficiently distracted Bella walked away as fast as she could. She never heard what Jasper said next.

"Tanya I said no. Now stop whining like a spoiled six year old girl." Jasper snapped.

"I am not acting like a child. I am a woman who knows what she wants and I want that box." Tanya said reaching for it.

"And pisses and moans when she doesn't get her way." Emmet said as Jasper moved the box out of her reach.

"Are you going to let him talk about me like that Jasper?" Tanya said looking at Jasper.

"Yes because what he said is true. Now the bell just rang and I got to get to class." Jasper said grabbing his binders and left the lunch room the gift box safely in his pocket. He was almost to his classroom when he was stopped by the principle.

"Mr. Whitlock I need to speak with you." He said.

"What about?" Jasper asked following him.

"The work you are doing with the community center." The principle said.

"There is nothing bad about me working on it is there?" Jasper asked.

"No but you will be honored at the end of May along with ten others in the state for you generosity."

**~*!*~**

"Bella what was that about?" Angela asked when Bella got to their table.

"The thing was stuck to my locker with a note that said to give it to Jasper. I have no idea why though I barely know him." Bella said rubbing her arm.

"Is your arm okay?" Angela asked.

"It's fine. She gripped a little tight but I'll be fine." Bella said. "It's Charlie that I have to worry about."

"Of course. No one hurts his baby girl and gets away with it." Angela said with a smirk. "So have you gotten anything?"

"Not yet and I hope I don't." Bella said. "What about you did you get anything?"

"I got a memory card for my camera. It came with a note that said I should use it for the road trip I am taking this summer." Angela told her.

"So that should narrow it down a bit because only our parents know that we are planning on doing this summer. Unless someone over heard us of course." Bella said.

"That and we don't know how bad they gossip with the other parents." Angela said. "Come on we got class to get to."

Bella and Angela were walking down the hallway not far behind Jasper Whitlock when the stopped and took a few steps back. The principle was in the hallway which was odd because you hardly ever saw him unless you were a trouble maker like Jacob Black. He didn't stop to talk to them. He passed them and went toward Jasper.

"_Mr. Whitlock I need to speak with you." _The principle said. His tone was always indifferent so the girls couldn't tell if Jasper would be untroubled or not. The principle and Jasper walked passed them toward the office.

"Wonder what that was about." Angela said.

"I don't know but I don't think he's in trouble. He never does anything to get in to trouble." Bella said watching Jasper walk by.

"Well I got that sample photography class today so I'll see you after school." Angela said as they left the building with the lunch room in it.

"See you." Bella said heading in a different direction.

She was walking past a supply closet when someone reached out and dragged her inside. She fought hard against them but she couldn't get free of their arms. Their arms were small so she suspected it to be a girl but wasn't sure because there were so scrawny guys in their school.

"All right you little bi**h why were you talking to my boyfriend?" The voice asked tossing her to the ground after locking the door.

"Tanya?" Bella said when she finally got a look at her.

Tanya slapped Bella across the face.

"Tell me why you were talking to MY boyfriend." Tanya snapped.

"I don't want your boyfriend. Jasper is not my type. I found the box taped to my locker with a note saying that I was to bring it to Jasper. I don't know who wrote the note because it was printed not handwritten."

"Jasper said it was a gift for me!" Tanya said slapping Bella again. "Are you saying he's lying to me?"

"No I'm just saying there was some confusion about whose locker it should have been taped on. My locker is about two or three down from Jasper so it would be easy for someone to make the mistake." Bella said breathing through the pain.

"I do NOT care if there was a mistake. I want YOU to stay AWAY from MY boyfriend." Tanya said slapping Bella one last time before unlocking the door and slipping out of it.

Bella slumped to the ground of the supply room. She didn't have the energy to get up and move. He cheek hurt rather bad and would be sure to burse and most likely in the exact shape of Tanya's hand right hand.

After about twenty minutes Bella got up and walked over to where a dirty mirror hung on the brick wall. She looked in it and was surprised to see that the mark on her cheek was round and not the shape of a hand. She decided on going to the nurse and have it checked out; claiming that she fell on her way to class. The nurse wasn't able to do much. She gave Bella excusing her from participating in gym, along with some aspirin and a bag of ice to help with the pain. By the time she sat down in her sixth hour class she only had five minutes left. The teacher told her as long as she had the work done and dropped off before school tomorrow she would get full credit for it.

"Bella, what the hell happened to you?" Angela asked.

"Nothing I am fine. I just fell." Bella replied putting her back in her car. "And I don't think your Daddy would like the language you are using."

"I'm not the complete Angel my dad thinks I am." Angela said. "You for one should know that. He thinks the road trip we are going on this summer is to see your mother and several religious spots around America which we will see because I want to take pictures of them for my portfolio for college."

"Speaking of college I could start this fall." Bella said.

"What do you mean you could start this fall?" asked Angela.

"I can graduate early with all the AP classes I've taken. I'm not sure if I want to at the very least I'll wait to go to college with you."

"It is totally sweet of you to wait but you should totally go if you can." Angela said. "Does your dad know?"

"No not yet. I haven't been able to bring it up but I'll have to before next week because that's when the order the diploma's and caps and gowns."

"You should tell him today when he gets home. He'll be happy and proud after a hard day's work."

**Because of the resopnce to the last chapter Six people who subscribed or faveorited the story. I would like reviews but a responce like that well I have to give it to you.**

**Maye**


	21. Friday

Bella had gotten to school early the next morning because she had to drop off the home work she had to do for her sixth period class because she had missed it (no thanks to Tanya). Her cheek was still bruised from the attack but it wasn't visible. It was probably the only time she would ever ware make up.

The teacher was there waiting for her grading more papers that they hadn't taken home the day before. The Teacher smiled at her and took the paper. She was half way to her locker with her last gift for Emmet when she realized that she had left it at home.

She pulled out her phone and texted Angela. _Ange I left my SS gift on the table just inside my door could you please pick it up for me and set it on E's desk for me._

_Sure the Door unlocked?_

_No. You know where the key is._

_K C U Soon._

After she was finished with Angela, Bella headed for the library. She always found peace in there. She knew that when she went to college it would either before literature or business so she could open up her own book store.

She turned down an isle in the history section and ran right into Jasper Whitlock.

"You are Bella Swan; right?"

"Y… Yeah," Bella replied.

"You are hear kind of Early don't you think."

"I had some home work I had to drop off otherwise it wouldn't have gotten graded." Bella replied. "Why are you here early?"

"I have a History paper on the Civil War due and I am not even half way done with it yet." Jasper told her.

"Well good luck." Bella replied walking passed looking for the Victorian era history book that she was wanting. She didn't even hear if Jasper had said something back to her and she felt bad about that part but felt good because Tanya couldn't do a thing to her about it.

Bella finally found the book at the end of the block of shelves. It wasn't even close to the correct spot but she didn't care at least she had found the book. The public library down on Main Street took her like three or four tries before she even found the book she thought she wanted and it would have pages that she couldn't read because the text had been smeared.

Taking the book she went to the back of the library where an old couch and set of chairs sat. She sat down in one of the old chairs and started to read the book she had just grabbed off the shelf. The first paragraph was harder to get into than a Jane Austin novel or one of William Shakespeare's many plays; both of which Bella loved and had read them both many times; at least the ones she liked anyway.

Bella didn't move from her spot until she heard the first vehicles rumbling into the parking lot.

~!~

Tanya had just dismissed the cheerleaders they had a basket ballgame later that night and dance tomorrow. She was stressed. She only had a total of two hours to go shopping for a dress tonight before the game and that was only because they were playing a school in Port Angeles. Otherwise she would not be able to look for a dress and make it back to Forks for a game.

"Hello Rosalie." She said walking into the locker room. "You were late to practice."

"I had trouble with my car."

"You should just get daddy to buy you a new one." Tanya said.

"Yeah I could do that but I bought that car myself so it would never be the same." Rosalie said putting her long blonde hair into a high sleek pony tail.

"I'll tell you like I told Brandon. Don't be late next time or you are off the team."

"It wouldn't matter any way tonight's the last game I am cheering at anyway. I've got the Debutant season to worry about." Rosalie said. "I got my rose bouquet this morning."

"But I didn't get mine." Tanya whined.

"Then they didn't want you to debut then but they could be there when you get home; I got mine just before I left so maybe you left before yours arrived."

"I better have mine or their will be hell to pay." Tanya said.

"I thought you hated the thought of going through the debutant season. You said quote 'that thing is so out dated that it should be buried like my dead cat' unquote." Rosalie said before leaving for her first class.

"Bi*ch." Tanya muttered to herself.

She quickly changed out of her practice clothes and back into her uniform before grabbing her tote back and heading out to the hall way that was virtually empty of students. She decided to go to her first class and wait for it to start. She certainly wasn't going to sit out front of the school and wait until Jasper arrived. She could always go find someone that wanted to fool around but she didn't feel like doing that it took too much work and the freshmen boys were likely the only one to take her up on her offer at this time in the morning.

"Tanya you are awful early this morning."

"I have nothing better to do Mr. Molina." Tanya replied snootily taking her seat. After taking her seat she pulled out her phone and immediately went to Facebook and twitter updated her friends and followers on each one. It was the only thing she liked doing more than trying to get on to some reality TV show or another. She only put the phone away when freshmen Char Carrington walked in.

"Hey Tan." She greeted.

Tanya just gave her a slight nod as she was still digging for something threw her tote bag. And she continued to do so until she finally pulled out her neon pink iPod.

~!~

Rosalie was glad to be out of the same room and Tanya. She was a snotty b**ch that she had no clue why she was friends with her but had a feeling that the friendship was going to end soon because she has just effectively quit cheerleading.

While walking to class she spotted Eric the nerdy chess club kid and stopped him.

"What do you want?" He asked when she grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"Have you found out who Emmet's Secret Sweetheart is?"

"Not yet I've had my own work to do." Eric countered.

"Hurry." Rosalie said.

"Then I want 20 in cash and the date tonight."

"I have a boyfriend." Rosalie said. "No date but a dance I'll give you a dance."

"Deal; I want the twenty now." Eric told her.

"It's just one dance." She hissed at him in a low voice."

"Give me the twenty now or no deal." Eric said holding his thin hand out.

"Text me when you know." Rosalie said

Rosalie gave him a crumpled up twenty from her bag. He snatched it out of her hand before skipping (yes skipping) down the hallway like a little girl down the stairs on Christmas morning. If Rosalie wasn't so distracted by her phone going off she would have taped it and uploaded it to YouTube or even Flicker.

She quickly when to her locker and got the books for her first three classes that day before checking her phone. It was Emmet telling her good morning like he always did. It was the one thing the he did for her that she never told Tanya or even her own mother about. It had started back in September when she had gotten sick with the flu and couldn't make it to school for a week. Tanya had spread a rumor that she had gotten mono but Rosalie knew different and most of the school did to because she had gotten sick in her last period class on a Friday. She replied back with a good morning and a see you later before heading to class.

The class was fairly empty when she got there which was strange because she had heard the warning bell ring. She also saw that there was a substitute teacher sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Look at the board." the sub said.

Rosalie did. The teacher's handwriting said:

'_For those of you still in class on February 13th need complete the packet I gave you last week. If you have finished it already then you may do work for other class but you may not just sit around and do nothing.'_

Rosalie just nodded and continued on to her desk; the desks around her were empty of their usual occupants. She sat down and pulled out the packet in question and looked it over. She had had it finished since the first day she had received it and had nothing to do except to pretend to be working.

~!~

Chess club Eric or Eric Yorkie as his parents named him had finally run out of breath after skipping around practically the whole entire school. He didn't care that people were laughing at him and filming him skipping like a little girl to put it on YouTube. There was one problem with that and it was that it wouldn't humiliate him at all he would embrace it far more than anyone else in the school would and no he wasn't gay not that there was anything wrong with the students who were (if there were any).

He didn't expect to get something this soon but he had just happened upon it. He spotted a girl with long dark hair placing the small square box on Emmet McCarty's locker with a little work. She turned around and he saw that it was Angela Webber. He quickly hid himself in a small alcove in the hallway so she wouldn't spot him on her way down the hallway.

When Angela was gone and out of sight and Eric rushed up to Emmet's locker and opened the box. Inside of it were two tickets to Lady Gaga in Seattle in about a week or so. When the second warning bell ringing. He quickly put the lid back on and made sure it was still sticking to the locker before running off to his first class. The last bell rang. _Dam _he said when the bell rang. He was late to class _he_ was never late to class at all. Even when he had the flu last year he wasn't late.

"Mr. Yorkie you are late." The teacher said when he walked in.

"Sorry. I was detained by few of the jocks." He replied with a lie that everyone knew could be a true statement.

"Well avoid them if they are going to make you late." The teacher said.

"I was tutoring them because you made me." Eric shot back.

"Just sit down and do the problems on the board." The teacher told him.

Eric already had the problems finished since they started the chapter that Monday. He had a near genius IQ and could probably teach the class better than the teacher but he was already in the highest math class that Forks High had to offer. But to keep himself busy he did them all over again and even with doing that he was finished before anyone else in the class and he wrote rather slowly.

Eric let out a sigh of relief fifty five minutes later when the class was released. He left the room and pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Rosalie Hale.

EY_: I know who his SS is._ He told her.

RH: _WHO?_

EY: _Angela Webber._

RH: _What did she get him?_

EY: _Lady Gaga tickets._

RH: _Why the hell would a girl get him Lady Gaga tickets?_

RH: _Do not answer that._

"Whatever floats your boat?" Eric said to himself before closing his phone.

Eric Yorkie wasn't the only one watching to see who Emmet's Secret Sweetheart was because not far behind Eric was Jasper Whitlock. Jasper had finally come to the conclusion that he and Tanya were not going to be together much longer he only came to that conclusion after catching her talking on the phone with some guy who she claimed was her uncle and Jasper knew from the way she was talking the guy on the other line was not her uncle no matter how young she claimed her uncle was.

~!~

Back to the story at hand Jasper was watching for Emmet's Secret Sweetheart because all the gifts given to Emmet so far seemed more to his liking that Emmet's. He watched as a dark haired girl about five two walked up to Emmet's locker and taped a small box to his locker and made sure it was still sticking there before the grabbed her bag off the floor and left.

Jasper continued to watch as Eric walked up to the locker and looked into the box. He didn't see what Eric pulled out of the box but he could tell that Eric pushed whatever it was back inside before scurrying off to his class because the bell had rung. Jasper didn't have to rush off to his class because this Friday he was an assistant in the office. All the seniors were able to sign up for the program but only seven were accepted because there were only seven periods per school day; the hour that they were an assistant changed by the day because yesterday he was the assistant during fifth period and lunch.

Jasper slipped out of his hiding spot and headed for the office glad that he hadn't seen Tanya at all so far. She would probably force him to go to the game but he didn't feel like going to see a basket ball game. He didn't like basket ball all that much anyhow.

"Jasper." Someone called causing Jasper to turn around.

"Hey coach." He said.

"We start baseball practice at the end of next month you going to stay on the team?" the man asked.

"Yeah I plan to It's my last year to play unless I hit the majors." Jasper lied. He never planned on playing in college because he had planned on going into the military.

"It can help you with college I've got scouts coming to see you and Garret Chaney." He said. "Be sure to practice extra hard."

"I always do." Jasper said. "I have got to get to the office. I'm the assistant this hour." He added.

"Sorry get going. I was going to talk to you after school but I just couldn't wait when I spotted you in the hallway." The man said giving Jasper a pat on the back before leaving.

Jasper continued his walk to the office. He thought about the scouts coach said he had coming to the baseball games come spring. If he got a sport scholarship then he wouldn't have to join the military but he has wanted to join up with the military for as long as he could think of. He thought his decision would be easy but with the scout wrench thrown in he had no idea what he was going to do. He was like everyone else in the senior class now except his would be between risking his life for his country or just playing ball. For most it would be easy play ball but not for Jasper.

"Mr. Whitlock you are finally here." Mrs. Cope said.

"I got held up by Coach Biers." Jasper told her.

"That man does like to talk more than old women about their grandkids." Mrs. Cope replied.

"Yeah he was talking about scouts that he had coming to the games whenever they start. I think he just wants us to play well enough to get in to the state champion ship." Jasper said. "What do you want me to do today?"

"I want you to get all the files of the seniors that are on track to graduate and put them in the counselor's office in alphabetical order. We have that meeting about caps and gowns next week and we have to order diplomas." She said. "And do not look inside them. They are for staff eyes only. Only look at the names on the tabs of the file."

"I have no reason to do that." Jasper said.

"Do not even try to look at your own file." Mrs. Cope told him when he headed for the file room on the opposite side of the room.

"I already know what it would say the counselor already talked to me." Jasper called back to her.

He stepped up to the file room door and opened it no matter how many times he would come into the room it was always dusty. Remembering that he didn't have a list of names jasper poked his head out the door.

"I don't have the list of names." Jasper told Mrs. Cope.

"It's taped to the back of that door." Mrs. Cope told him.

"Oh." Jasper said after looking at the back of the door.

He started with last names that started with a first since that was how they would be called come graduation day. It didn't take him long because there were only five people with last names that started with an A. He continued on with his work and because there were only about fifty people in the graduating class give or take a few from the number that would actually be graduating come May.

Jasper was almost done with the task when the bell had rung about forty minutes later. Mrs. Cope came in and told him to leave it for the next office assistant. He places the files he did have left in his hands and put them on the counselor's desk before grabbing his bag and heading for his next class.

~!~

Alice Brandon was really nervous. She had put Jakes newest gift in his locker. She hadn't seen his bike or car in the parking lot before school and she hadn't seen him in the hallway between classes fooling around with his friends and getting told off by the teachers for being too loud.

She got to her fourth hour class. The she would have had with Jake. He wasn't there much to her disappointment. She went about finishing the collage that the teacher had them do the day before. Her looked to be about fashion but not in the overtly way she completed it in an artistic way. It was toward the end of class that she learned that Jake was at home sick.

She got to her biology class. Edward wasn't there either. But a small bundle of pink flowers were sitting on her section of the desk. They were beautiful but she knew they couldn't have been from Jake because he hadn't been at school. Edward had finally walked into class and was now pulling out his chair. He must have seen the sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her after taking his seat.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alice told them.

"You look a little disappointed." Edward commented.

"I guess I am."

"Can I ask you why?" Edward said.

"I guess it's because the person I thought and hopped was my secret sweetheart isn't." Alice told him.

"Who did you think it was?" Edward asked.

Alice remained quiet for a few moments before grabbing a sheet of paper and writing _Jacob Black_ on it and pushing it over toward Edward so he could read it.

"Maybe he had someone drop it off for him. They are flowers so he could have gotten a florist to deliver them." Edward lied.

"Maybe," Alice replied with a smile. "We should probably get to work before Kinney starts in on us."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that to happen." Edward replied with a forced smile.

When the class was over Alice headed for the Gym because Tanya had demanded another practice because they had to be perfect. Alice thought this practice wasn't warranted because they had practiced for the game two hours that morning. She was tempted to quit and make her own squad like one of the 'Bring it On' movies.

"Brandon you are late again. One more time and you will not be allowed to stay on the squad." Tanya snapped at her.

Something must have snapped inside of Alice because she got up from her seat on the bench while Tanya was giving them another pointless speech and stomped off toward the locker room to change out of her uniform and into her street clothes; then had tossed the uniform into the coach's office on her way out.

Tanya must have followed her because she was blocking her way out the door.

"Where are you going we have practice?" Tanya said.

"The cheerleaders have practice. I just quit so I don't" Alice snapped at her.

"You can't quit." Tanya said.

"I believe I just did." Alice said pushing Tanya aside so she could leave.

"Fine B**CH I didn't want you on my team anyhow." Tanya snapped at her back.

Alice just ignored her. She felt like a little bit of the weight was being chipped off with each step she took away from the gym and Tanya. The only thing she felt sorry about was leaving Rosalie there by herself. She was the nicer one of the two. With nothing better to do Alice went to the computer lab. So she could surf the internet for her art project. While she had completed most of it she still felt like something was missing from it and figured that a little search on the internet could help her. She had even thought about including some of her own fashion sketch's in the piece but loved them all too much to mess them up for an art piece. She signed in on the paper they had hanging on the door before going in. She was thankful that it was empty except the IT guy the school had hired to work on all of the computers systems in the school district. Alice gave the guy a nod before sitting down in front of a computer at the back of the room.

She when to PGG designs because the designer was local but no one actually knew who she or he was or looked like. Their designs had gotten big because Emilia Hale wore a dress made by them to her last movie premier. She clicked on a few of them and saved them into a word document before printing them off. She logged off the computer and grabbed her printed marital from the printer and made her way to the art room so she could continue to work on her project an finish it.

"Mr. Freeman I was wondering if I could work on my project?" Alice asked from the door way.

"Sure just don't get in the way of the student's who actually have me this period." Freeman replied not taking his eyes off of his own art project.

Alice walked over to an empty table and sat her stuff down. After sitting her stuff down she went and got her project from the drying rack where she had placed it earlier. It has paint drips from the projects on the drying rack above hers but she didn't mind because they added to the project. Because lie a dress you can't control the stains the fall upon it. She smeared the droplets that were still wet to add something more to them.

She took pictures she found and traced them onto tracing paper because she had wanted to give the effect of an unfinished sketch without messing up any of her own sketches and even changes bit here and there to make it more like her type of design.

Angela Webber and been reorganizing her locker after school because of the projects and papers stacked in it. It had needed to be done since long before Christmas break. She had old art work in there that needed to be taken home so they wouldn't keep on taking up space inside her locker. She got the last piece of art work out of her locker and stood it up against the ones near it when she felt some one walk up behind her.

"Are you Angela Webber right?"

"Yes." Angela stuttered before turning around."What do you need Jasper?" She added in relief.

"I know who Emmet's Secret Sweetheart is."

"You do." Angela said. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Don't know yet. I would ask her to the dance but I am still with Tanya for the moment."

"Then ask her to save a dance for you." Angela replied.

"Would she?" Jasper asked.

"I can most defiantly tell you that she would save you a dance." Angela replied she could not wait to tell Bella.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the dance Angela." Jasper said with a wave before leaving.

Angela couldn't wait to get home and call Bella to let her know about the conversation she just had with Jasper. It would be so much better than her moping around on a Saturday night while everyone else was at the dance having fun. Oh how she wished she hadn't forgotten her cell phone at home that morning.

Angela drove home as fast as she could without getting into trouble with Bella's father (also the chief of police). Her mom was home with the twins.

"Hey mom." Angela greeted.

"Are you and Bella going to PA tonight?" Angela's mother asked.

"Not really why?" Angela said.

"The dress you were going to wear to the dance got messed up. Your father and I talked about it and if you go and buy a dress in PA that you could wear a few more times; then we would be willing to lend you the money."

"How much?" Angela asked. "I just want to know what stores are in my price range."

"The money is in that envelope. You might want to see if Bella can leave now."

"I will. I'll let you know when I leave." Angela said grabbing the envelope her mother had indicated and walked down the hallway to her room.

Lying on her bed was her phone. She grabbed it and sent a text to Bella.

_U want 2 go 2 PA tonight. Need new dress old one got ruined._

_Sure Charlie has to work late._

_CU in ten._

She wanted to tell Bella about jasper right then but she couldn't because it was something that she knew had to be told in person. She would hate it if she missed Bella's face when she told her that Jasper wanted to dance with her. Angela made sure she had the cash her mom gave her, her cell phone and keys before she left her room and said a quick good bye to her mom before leaving to get Bella and head down to Port Angeles.

She pulled up to Bella's house and pushed down on her car horn twice to let Bella know that she was there. Bella came out the door pulling on a pair of cowboy boots. When Bella didn't fall Angela clapped for her because it was a miracle.

"You can stop clapping now." Bella said when she slipped into the car.

"Bella even you should realize that you pulling on those boots without falling on your but is a miracle. Come on you have tripped over less." Angela countered.

"Yeah, yeah let's hit the road. I heard Tanya was going shopping tonight and I would rather not run into her." Bella said.

"I figured. Oh I got some really good news for you." Angela said.

"What? And it better not be setting me up with a guy tomorrow night." Bella said.

"I'm not setting you up but I do know of someone that would like it very much if you saved them a dance tomorrow."

"Do I know them and would I even want to dance with them even if it was just the hokey pokey or the electric side?" Bella asked.

"I would say so. If it wasn't for Garret I would go after this guy." Angela said.

"Are you ever going to tell me who it is or are you just yanking my chain?" Bella said.

"Right now nope because I want you to guess." Angela told her.

"You do realize I only know like eight names of the guys in our school right."

"Yes and I do know as a matter of fact that it is one of those eight guys."

"Five."

"Five?"

"Emmet would never do that to Rosalie. He loves her too much." Bella said.

"I'll hand you that one."

"And it's not Jake. Our dads may be friends and have dreams of us getting together doesn't mean it's going to happen." Bella replied.

"And that leaves?" Angela asked.

"Edward Cullen, Ben; Garret and James Cheney, Jasper Whitlock and my ex who's name shall not be spoken."

"Cross the ex on the list there is no way I would tell you about this if it was him." Angela said. "We are here." She added.

"Let's find you a dress." Bella said.

A find a dress they did and it only took them an hour and they had scratched all but two names off of Bella's list. Angela was adamant about keeping which of the last two were the one that wanted to dance with her. Picking on Bella was the only thing that kept her mind off of what she heard at the Mall. She dropped Bella at home.

When she got home Angela sent Bella a text of who wanted to dance before she changed and went to bed.

**_Jasper_** Angela texted Bella.

**please leave a review.**

**mzhollywood100** thank you for your review. I know I have problems with grammar. I am working on that. Also if Angela's name was spelled wrong it was done purposely because it was shortened; if you are referring to the other times I spell her name well you spelled it the same way.

Also the chapter was suppose to have multiple points of view the section separators got deleted somehow. I also edited some of the grammer mistakes but not all of them. Also keep in mind that I am actualy writting a novel and most of my attention is going to the grammer in that.

**Maye**


	22. Friday night

Edward Mason had no idea why he was in Port Angeles on a Friday night. He had no reason to be there and really did not feel like fighting the jock to get to the front counter and the McDonalds. But his friend Eric had begged him to come. Why Eric had begged him to come he did not know because Eric wasn't there and Eric had not even shown his face. Edward was going to give him another half hour before he left because he was tired of waiting.

"Edward man you are not going to believe this." Eric said pushing himself through a group of basketball players.

"Does it have to do with why you were late?" Edward quipped.

"Of course it does." Eric exclaimed before going silent.

"Are you going to tell me?" Edward asked.

"We I just went on a _date_ with _Rosalie Hale._" Eric said in a whisper.

"Yeah right." Edward replied.

"Of course I did. Now it wasn't a normal date but it was still a date." Eric said. "It…"

Eric had been cut off by Edward's phone going off. Edward didn't have to look at the caller ID to see that it was his mother calling to order him home like he was some servant. It was also most likely his father that had ordered her to do it in the first place.

"Sorry but the rest of your story is going to have to wait. _Father dearest _wants me home." He told Eric.

"It's okay. It's cool could you drop me off at the game on your way." Eric said slumping in his chair.

"Sure it'll take longer for me to get home and tick him off even more because I was late and that I wasn't there when he wanted me to be."

The drive home was a solitarily one for Edward after he dropped Eric off at the game he turned on the radio just to have some noise to distract him while he made his way home. He took his time getting home because he knew when he got there that he would have to face his father. He liked his mother but his father was another one that didn't make his top five lists. The dull living room light was shining when he pulled up in the drive way. He sat back in the car and waited for a bit.

"Edward Anthony Mason get your but in here now." His father hollered out the door a few minutes later.

Edward reluctantly got out of the car and walked toward the house; taking his time. His father rounded on him the moment he stepped inside the house.

"Where were you?" his father asked. "I has another important dinner meeting tonight and you weren't there. I have to look like a family man to these people and how can I do that when my son is out gallivanting around town." Edward Sr. said.

"I was doing research for a school project." Edward replied.

"You don't ever put that much work into school." His father said.

"You wouldn't know you never say anything about it other than 'How come you didn't get an A?' that is all you ever say about school and me other than you won't pay for college if I become a money hungry doctor like my cousin." Edward ranted.

"Don't you yell at me." Edwards Sr. said rising his hand to Edward.

"What are you going to hit me now just because I said that you get mad at me when I get anything less than a hundred percent on a home work assignment?" Edward said. "Let's just face it I will never be the son you want me to be. I don't like business I like biology I want to make a difference in the world other than building condos or something stupid like that. Heck you probably wanted a daughter just so you could marry her off to one of you business partners no good sons just to get you more money."

"Don't take that tone with me boy." Edward Sr. said. "When I have people from my job over for dinner you will be here on time and dressed ready to impress them. I don't care about you job or a paper that you have due for school. YOU. WILL. BE. HERE!"

"I'm eighteen you can't order me around." Edward said.

"You are my son you will do as I say." Edward SR. said.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"You are now dismissed." Edward Sr. Said.

Edward high tailed it out of there. He got to his room and slammed the door; which cause his father holler at him from down stairs. He grabbed a duffle bag from the bottom of his closet and started packing clothes. He would hide out with his cousin till graduation if he had too. If couldn't do that he would just sleep in his car.

He could see people laughing at him now because he was sleeping in a car and his parents had all that money but that was his parents money not his. His own was hidden from his father because he knew that his father would take it for himself saying that Edward had to pay him back for all the clothing he [Edward senior] put on is back. The man didn't put anything on his back it was his mother's former job as a school teacher that put the clothes there. His father was to selfish to spend money on him unless it got him ahead in his career.

Edward put his duffle bag in the back of his closet; he would take it with him when he left for school in the morning; thank god he had a Saturday class. Oh how he couldn't wait for dawn to come. He slept in the clothes he wore to school that day and would change them before he left.

~!~

**JASPER** Bella read from her phone. Jasper was the guy that wanted her to save a dance for him. He had Tanya to dance with why he would want to dance with her. Tanya would be sure to kill her if she actually danced with him tomorrow night. She had a plain blue dress that Renee had sent her; the only thing useful that Renee had ever sent her.

Not that Bella had been sent much since her mother ran off and married Phil Dwyer a minor league baseball player that wasn't really that good anyway. Charlie had seen him play one and still couldn't believe that he was even in the minor leagues because he looked more like a little leaguer but he didn't tell Renee that.

Bella was in the middle of typing her English assignment up when Charlie knocked on her door. She hadn't even realized that he had come home. The stairs were so squeaky that a burglar would never get thorough the house unnoticed by her and Charlie and a dog if they ever got one.

"Bells are you all right in there you seem awfully quiet?" Charlie called.

"Yeah dad." Bella said opening the door. "Just doing homework that I have been putting off."

"I just wanted to let you know I was home for a while. I'm heading out in about an hour." Charlie said.

"Okay." Bella replied. "Why you working so late?"

"There have been a few break-in's."Charlie said. "So what did you do tonight?"

"I just hung out with Angela. She need help picking out a dress because her old one got ruined. We came back right after she found the dress because of all the jock roaming around PA."

"The basketball game right."

"Yep."

"That explains why you are home at the moment."

"That and I thing Angela heard something that upset her while we were looking for dresses." Bella said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know because I didn't hear it and Angela wouldn't tell me but I think it has to do with the Secret Sweetheart thing but that's it." Bella told him.

"What about you anything come of it for you?" Charlie asked.

"Nope." Bella lied. "Thy guy I have has a girlfriend and he's not my type plus I'm not the type of girl to steal someone's boyfriend even if they were my type." Bella replied.

"Well if you ever do find a boy… Young man that…."

"That captures my heart bring him home to meet you." Bella said. "I got it. That's the only thing you and Renee have in common when it comes to me besides being my parents."

"Well I'm going to go eat before I have to get back to work. I got my key so lock up before you go to bed." Charlie said.

"Dad who going to break in here you would have to have some pretty big jewels to break into the chief of police's house."

"There are some people out there stupid enough to do it though. It happened to the last chief." Charlie said before leaving the room.

"Bye dad. Be careful out there." Bella called after him.

"I will Bells." He called up to her.

Bella didn't know why she lied about nothing coming out of the Secret Sweetheart thing for her. If all went well she would at least be friends with Jasper if Tanya had nothing to do with it which wasn't likely. She thought Jasper was cute in the very least would be happy to give him one dance but she just didn't want to deal with Tanya.

Also she was worried about how Charlie would take that she would graduate early. She felt bad that she hadn't told him and had known for days that she could and would graduate early at least if Charlie let her she would.

Because she would be with Angela all day tomorrow studying and getting ready for the dance even though she didn't really want to go even with the update that Jasper wanted one single dance with her. Deciding that she wasn't likely to be home until late Bella wrote Charlie a note telling him all about what the school counselor told her about her extra credits and how she could graduate early if he let her. It took her just over an hour to write the letter, note or whatever you wanted to call it.

_Dad,_

_I got some really good news at school this week. I have been trying to think of a way to bring it up to you ever since I found out._

_I was asked to go to the counselor office after sixth period on Wednesday. Mr. Creevy told me that my grades were fine and that I was on track to graduate. In fact he said I was on track to graduate this year. He said I would have to talk to you about it because I am still a minor in the eyes of the state of Washington._

_I don't want to leave for college early but if I didn't go back next year I could start working fulltime to save more for college. I know you said you could take money out of the renovation fund but I don't want you to._

_Bella_

Bella sealed the letter and placed it on the kitchen table where she knew Charlie would find it in the morning or later tonight when he got home if he ate something before going to bed or stayed up to watch sports highlights of the games he missed while at work.

Bella trudged herself back up stairs for a shower and to finish home work that had to be turned in Monday morning. She was up until half past midnight working on it. Math was just never her strong suit like English was but she was still good enough to be in an AP math class that only ten other people were in besides her.

~!~

Rosalie had just been dropped off by Tanya. Rosalie knew that she would go to the dance by herself tomorrow because Emmet hadn't said a thing and there was no way in heck that she would ride in the same car as Tanya weather she was driving or riding that girl was insufferable.

"Rosalie you are home late." Her mother stated from the kitchen where she was doing the nightly scrub down like Harry's aunt Petunia from the Harry Potter series.

"Sorry but Tanya was the one driving. I would have left earlier but I couldn't because Tanya wanted to stay and hang out with the team."

"Well take your own car next time."

"There won't be a next time. I quit the squad earlier." Rosalie said.

"You quit the squad but it would look good on your college applications."

"Yeah it would but I couldn't deal with Tanya's drama anymore. Now if Tanya is taken off the team then I would think about joining again." Rosalie replied.

"The drama can't be that bad."

"She kicked a girl off because she gained a few pounds over Christmas break." Rosalie told her.

"Now that's not right have you gone to the coach with this or even the principle?"

"I would but someone else already tried and both the couch and the principle ignored what they had to say." Rosalie said. "I think it's because of all the money her father gives to the school."

"Your father and I give just as much to that school and you don't use it to your advantage. I don't know where that girl got her ideology from but it certainly wasn't her father. I'm going up to that school to see what it going on come Monday morning." Her mother declared.

"Okay just don't mention me. Say that you heard some girls talking and you asked me about it but I didn't say a thing to you." Rosalie asked her.

"Of course I'll keep your name out of it I'll just say I'm worried about your well being."

"Where is Dad?" Rosalie asked.

"He's at the office. He's preparing to leave the bank. He hasn't felt comfortable in his position for a while now and plans on getting a job in Seattle at a bank there."

"But he's a lawyer why would he continue to work at a bank why not open his own practice or even try becoming a district attorney?"

"Your father likes making sure the banks can't screw over the people ever since his great great aunt was murdered in 1933."

"The aunt I was named after right."

"Yep; you were the first girl to be born into the family after she was murdered. Your father and I couldn't think of a better way to honor her than to name you after her. Your whole name comes from her."

"I thought it was my first name."

"It was your whole name. Your last name was a given so your middle and first names come from her." Her mother explained. "It's getting late so you should head on to bed."

"See you tomorrow." Rosalie said heading up to her room. She was thinking about what her mother had said down stairs. Her father had planned on quitting his job as a legal advisor at Forks First bank. He had loved that job when he got. She was just six years old but she could tell that he was extremely happy about the job and couldn't wait to get started because he had to wait the entire weekend before he could start working.

She sighed in relief when she got to her room it was the only thing about her Tanya couldn't make her change. Not that she could get Rosalie to change anything. Last year she wanted Rosalie to dye her hair brown thankfully her mother had 'forbidden' it. The whole belly button piercing fad of freshman year was lost on her and she was glad when her mother had heard about it had told her that she would be grounded till she graduated if she got one of those piercings. What her mother didn't know is that they both got the idea that belly button piercings were stupid.

Rosalie had showered and changed for bed and made sure her dress and what she was wearing with it was ready for tomorrow before hanging her dress on the back of her bedroom door.

"Rosalie your father's home." Her mother called upstairs. Knowing Rosalie wouldn't be able to sleep much if she didn't know her father was home. She [Rosalie's mother] was the same way when she was Rosalie's age but her father had been a cop. Her father did end up dying on the job but not because a suspect killed him. He died because a brain aneurysm* pop in his brain and he wasn't found in time to fix it.

Rosalie hollered back thanks and climbed into bed. Thought her father was home safe Rosalie still couldn't get to sleep. She had what was going on between her and Emmet on her mind also. He had been distant lately but they had both been busy because of graduation coming up and their own separate programs.

Her phone ding; letting her know that she got a text message. She had no clue whom it could be. She rolled over and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through the apps to find her one for messages. It was from Emmet at least that is what her screen said.

Rosalie didn't bother looking at the message because she was too tired and too worried that she wouldn't like what Emmet had said with the 160 character limit. She would look at it in the morning when she was lucid enough to read it without any problems.

Rosalie finally fell asleep after midnight and she slept fitfully through the whole night. She flip flopped the whole night not that she expected to get much sleep at all.

Eric caught a ride with Ben Cheney and his brother Garrett not long after Edward dropped him off at the game. The Forks High Spartans lost. He didn't really care he wasn't much of a high school sports fanatic. He was more towards the professional teams like the Seahawks and Mariners.

His parents were asleep when he got home which didn't shock him. He knew he would get yelled at in the morning. He should have just said he was staying with Edward because then they would get off his back and leave him alone about being out so late.

When he got to his room he knew he would be right about the talk in the morning because taped to the door of his room was a note from his mom. It was short and for lack of a better word sweet.

Eric Aaron Yorkie _oh full name it's bad._

We will be talking in the morning.

~Your Mother~

Eric ripped the note off the door and crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can at the base of his desk. He slipped into his desk chair and turned on his computer. He wanted to check his profile on Facebook because he had nothing better to do and had done all of his home work when he got home from school that afternoon.

He was right about what most of the post saying thing about the Spartan's loss. He was also right about what the other team would say making fun of the schools colors and various things like that. He got tired of Facebook and logged off. He then went to YouTube and watched stupid videos of guy hurting themselves by jumping on their roofs and other high objects.

About an hour later he got back on Facebook. Edward was on so he said hi.

_Hey what are you doing?_

_Not much Facebook and YouTube not much else to do with the rents home and in the next room. You?_

_Plotting my escape._

_Escape?_

_My father [for lack of a better term] got pissed because I went out tonight and he had a special dinner planed and I knew nothing of it._

_Oh sorry go to go rents are up and moving. I think there's no snoring._

_Bye _

Eric logged back off of Facebook and his computer. He was bored and didn't feel like going to bed. It was late but he was a bit of an insomniac and not even his parents' knew he was because if they did have any clue about what was going on with him they would have him in and out of doctors' offices until they were sure he was cured all the way. That was the down fall of being an only child in his world.

Eric moved to his window and climbed out on to the roof. The sky was oddly clear at the moment. He had expected to see gray rain clouds filling the night sky.

~!~

Tanya was late to meeting her boyfriend –no not Jasper— but someone else. Some that was much more worthy of her time than Jasper was. Jasper was only a showpiece for her parents. Just like Garrett would be when they got together. She pulled up to the hotel they were meeting at. He only met her once a month because he traveled for work and he had even told her that when she was done with school that she could travel with him. He didn't know she was in high school he thought that she was in college.

Lying to the man she called her boyfriend was the only way she was going to get out of the flea bitten town that was Forks. She hated the town and couldn't wait until May when she would be done with school and could leave without her parents saying anything about it.

"Tanya you're late." He greeted her when she stepped into the lobby.

"Sorry I was having work done on my car." Tanya lied. "That and I went to a game to support an old friend's brother."

"The Forks and PA game?" the man asked.

"Yes did you know someone there?" Tanya asked.

"My partner's little brother goes to Forks. I don't know if he plays for the team or not. He and his brother were separated when they were two and six years old."

"Oh really I might know the little brother through my friend of course what's your partner's name?"

"Peter J. Whitlock at least that's what he goes by now."

Her phone went off letting her know that her parents wanted her home. She looked at it and made like she was going to make a call and walked back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry but a friend of mine got drunk at some frat party and I have to pick her up." Tanya said. "I'm sorry Fernando."

"Its okay mi amour. I'll see you next month." Fernando said.

"Of course we have to make good on our deal." Tanya said giving him a kiss on the cheek and giddily walked away and got in her car with Fernando watching her the whole way.

Once in her car Tanya turned on the radio and started singing to the latest Lady Gaga song. Her plan was almost complete and couldn't wait for tomorrow night to have the little fun she couldn't have. She pulled up to her house it was still dark and her parent's cars were gone. Happy that she wouldn't get caught being out late Tanya hurried inside she loved being home alone while her house was only one story it was still one of the largest in the town.

Her room was on the opposite side of the house from her parents and they couldn't hear what she did in her room and didn't know half of what she did because of it. She liked her room for that reason when she snuck boys into her room.

~!~

"Who was that? Caius" Peter asked walking up the man Tanya knew as Fernando.

"The girl that led me closer to finding your little brother."

"He's eighteen now. I doubt he even remembers me let alone our dad." Peter said after ordering a drink.

"Now why did you guys get split up?"

"Our _mother_ wanted and extreme amount of money from my father when they divorced. The only way she would let up on the amount was if she could keep custody of one of us." Peter explained. "She chose Jasper."

"Did you ever hear from her again?" Caius asked.

"She sent me a birthday card about a week" after she took jasper and left. It had a penny taped inside. She was never much of a mother so it wouldn't surprise me if she started treating Jasper like crap."

"And your father would have treated him better he didn't sound like no angel from what you've told me."

"No but I would have been better for him, hell I have been in the Navy since I graduated high school five years ago. I have half a mill saved up I think I can take care of him pretty good now besides he is eighteen _Mother_ can't keep him from leaving." Peter said. "Any way did you get the name of the kid the girl said she knew?"

"No but she looked like she didn't want to see you I know that." Caius said. "It makes me think she's up to something."

"What do you mean up to something Jasper doesn't have money? Yeah but I do and by association she thinks you do so there for Jasper does. I would say she's a gold digger."

"And getting her hopes up is what you have been doing for the past six months."

"Hey you're the one who paid me to find your brother and I did. I saw her with a forks high t-shirt and that's where your mom sent that card from." Caius said. "Just don't tell Aro what I've done. He'll kill me for doing anything close to cheating on his daughter even though she's the one who gave me the idea."

"She did?" Peter asked.

"Yep because she knows I'll always come home to her and she does the same thing to help the concerned wives who come to her to catch their husbands cheating."

"I didn't know she worked in the business."

"She doesn't officially anyway. The assignments are always under my account and a unknown actress plays the bait." Caius said.

"She's good for you."

"So you want to wait till tomorrow to go and see Jasper or do you want leave tonight?" Caius asked swirling his Jack Daniels around in his glass watching the ice melt.

"Is there any where to stay up there?" Peter asked.

"I checked ever before we came to Washington and there is a bed and breakfast a little out of town."

"I guess there would be no better time."

It was past midnight and Jacob Black was still awake. He hadn't been able to get to sleep so he came out to his garage and decided to do a little work on the bike Jasper Whitlock had brought over a few days ago. The bike was in pretty good shape and only needed the fuel and break lines replaced and it was fine. It could also use a paint job but Jacob's garage wasn't equipped for that so he got some quotes off the internet for Jasper to check out if he wanted to get it painted but in the mean time he could still ride it.

His dad had gone to sleep hours ago and slept like a dead man so he didn't have to worry about making noise because of him but the neighbors were another story. They would probably report him a burglar in his own garage which is something that made Jake laugh.

"Jake it's late you need to go to bed the dock said you needed rest."

"I can't sleep and how did you get out here dad?"

"The ground is still frozen enough for me to get my chair across the yard." Bill said.

"I'll put the tools away and then come in all right."

"Yes and there are left over's in the micro wave for you." Billy told him before he rolled out of the garage and back across the yard.

Jake did put up the tools but he drank a soda out of the cooler he had stash before he went in. The house was quiet when he got in except the snoring of his dad. He opened the microwave and closed it again so he could heat up the food. He leaned up against the counter.

He was sick that day which he was glad for because than Embry and Quill couldn't talk him into going to the game down in Port Angeles which they always seemed to do no matter what sport it was it could have even been golf [all three hated it] plus Embry and Quill had dates. Quills date was obvious because he had a girlfriend Embry's however was not because he didn't have a girl friend.

The microwave dinged. He grabbed his food and scarfed it down and went to take a really hot shower to help him relax enough to get a little bit asleep before he took the bike to Jasper. After his shower Jake put on some clean pajama pants and climbed into bed three sizes too small and watched some late night television mostly Conan and Lopez Tonight but had turned for TBS to TRUTV when the two shows were over to watch a world's dumbest.

He turned the TV off when all he found on were infomercials on. He hated those things because the always tried to sell you things you didn't need like a chair you could sit in; do nothing and lose weight. That was a total fraud.

**I hope you like the chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

_**MAYEJRMORRIS**_


	23. Salon Gossip

Edward's dad was gone before he even got up the next morning. His mother was gone too so getting his belongings out of his room without them noticing wouldn't be a problem. He hated that he was leaving his mom but he couldn't live with the type of man his father was anymore. He was a difficult man to live with and there was no way in heck that Edward was going to watch himself become like that man.

He had put the last box in his car when a car pulled up behind his. He looked up to see the black Mercedes that his cousin Carlisle drove.

"What are you doing?" he asked Edward.

"I am moving out. I can't stand to live with that man any longer." Edward told him slamming the trunk down.

"I don't blame you I remember the sneers I get ever Thanksgiving. Where do you plan on staying?" Carlisle said.

"I don't know. Sleep in my car if I have to." Edward said off handedly stepping closer to the driver's side of the car.

"At least stay with Esme and I. She would strangle me if I let you sleep in your car." Carlisle said.

"Why would she let me stay with you?" Edward asked.

"She the maternal type always has been since I met her."

"I know she makes me eat at least once if I work the late shift." Edward said crossing his arms. "But I never under stood why she did that though."

"She does it because she can't have kids. Her doctor says that it would be a miracle if she ever has a kid of her own without using a surrogate or even IVF."

"Why not adopt?"

"She wants to but she also wants to adopt those that aren't as likely to get a home as others but she's not ready to adopt yet."

"Are you sure that she would be okay with me staying the night?" Edward asked.

"She would be more than okay with you staying the night. She would also make you stay until you went off to college whenever she learns that you plan on sleeping in your car." Carlisle said. "And I would probably be the one to tell her you plan on sleeping in your car because I wouldn't want you to sleep there either but you won't stay and listen to me either."

"I guess I'll follow you to your place then." Edward said.

Carlisle went to his car and Edward climbed into his. Edward watched his cousin pull out and wait for him to pull out. He put the key in the ignition and started his car and took one last look at his childhood home. He never thought that his mother wouldn't be standing on the front step when he left home waving good bye to him like she did on his first day of school thirteen years ago. '_I guess it wasn't meant to be.' _Edward thought to himself as he started to pull out of the drive way.

Edward was halfway down the street when he saw his mother's car pull onto the other end of the street. He knew that she wouldn't know he was gone until dinner time at the least and midnight at the most. He thought about for a spit second going back and saying goodbye to her buy he knew if he went back he would ever leave. He followed his cousin to the other side of town.

The house Carlisle and he pulled up to turned out to be a small white two story house. The paint was falling off but Edward still felt the house was more like home than the house he left just minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked walking up to Edward's car.

"I'm fine." Edward said slamming his car door.

"You want to get your things now or later?"

"I got to do it now. I have something I need to do later." Edward said going to the back of his car.

An hour later Edward had all the boxes he stuffed in the back of his car stacked up in the corner of Carlisle and Esme's spare bedroom. The room was much smaller than the one he had with his parents but it was a hundred times better than the back seat of his car. He had already unpacked three boxes but she still had to find Jake and talk to him.

"Carlisle I'm leaving for a few minutes." Edward said.

"Sure just don't come home too late." Carlisle said not even looking up from his laptop.

Edward left and drove down to the La Push reservation. He knew that's where Jake lived he just didn't know where on the reservation that he lived. He pulled into the parking lot of first beach. There were a few kids from forks playing around in the surf he just sat on his car hood plotting his next move.

Before he knew it a pale girl with dark hair was walking toward him. It was Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Edward you going to join us or not?" She asked.

"No sorry I can't. I have to find Jake Black."

"Oh he lives in the red house about ten blocks from here." Jessica said. "You should get him to join us."

"Yeah." Edward said in a noncommittal way climbing into his car.

Edward continued driving down in to the reservation. He found the faded red house about ten blocks from first beach. The house had a dirt drive way with an old Volkswagen rabbit sitting in the drive way.

Edward parked behind the rabbit and got out. He walked up a well worn dirt path to the front door. He wrapped his knuckles on the door three times before pulling his hand away.

The door opened and a older looking man in a wheel chair was looking at Edward.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for Jake?" Edward said.

"Jake you have a visitor!" the man called.

"I'm coming dad." He heard Jake called back.

"you going to come in or wait outside?" Jakes dad asked.

"I'll wait out here." Edward said.

Jake's dad shut the door and Edward sat down on the edge of the low lying porch. He looked out at the land that surrounded Jakes home. It was smaller even than the house that Carlisle and Esme owned and still it seemed he had it better than he did. He heard the door opened.

"Edward?" Jake said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to switch Secret Sweethearts with you."

"Why?"

"Because Alice likes you and she thinks that you are her Secret Sweetheart. PLEASE I'll do anything." Edward said.

"Why I thought you liked her?"

"But she wants you. She was so upset that you weren't at school yesterday because I put a gift on her desk and you weren't there so she knew that you weren't her Secret Sweetheart but I told her that you had someone set it there for you." Edward replied. "I just want her to be happy please switch with me even if you just take her to the dance."

"Fine but you owe me big." Jake said.

"Who was your Secret Sweetheart?" Edward asked. "She shouldn't go without someone."

"Your cousin Nessie." Jake replied.

"Seriously?" Edward said.

"Yep and I was kind of glad that I got her too."

"Why?"

"I didn't mind having her as my Secret Sweetheart because she was one of the few sorry for the term but pale faces that didn't have a problem with me or my friends." Jake told him.

"Your gifts weren't romantic were they?"

"No just some extra gift cards I had from Christmas that I was never going to use places like Barns & Noble and Starbucks. The only one I kept was to Wal-mart." Jake told him.

"I'll put in a good word for you with her for switching with me. Just don't hurt her because if you do."

"I get it but could you leave I have a dance to get ready for now." Jake said.

Edward gave him a wave and hopped back into his car. He headed for Carlisle's house. He wouldn't be going to the dance. He would talk to Renesmee later when his father wasn't around. She was also Carlisle's little sister and he figured that he would see what Carlisle thought of Jake before talking him up to Renesmee.

Carlisle was gone when he got home. Edward grabbed his laptop and started work on a three page paper that was due the next week. He started by looking up the topic on the internet by using the sites that his teacher told him about.

After finding a few things he could use he typed about half of his paper and started on the second half of it when his phone rang he put his laptop aside so he could answer the phone.

~!~

Bella Swan was sitting in a salon for the first time in a very long time. She had to get her hair done here because if she didn't she would throw it up into a bun or a pony tail neither of which would be good for a dance in her opinion.

"Bella swan you can come back now." A girl with blonde hair said.

Bella followed the girl.

"Sit here and someone will be with you in a few."

Bella just nodded. She started looking at the few other girls that were there getting their hair ready for the dance. She groaned inwardly when she spotted Alec's girlfriend Maria walking into the salon and breathe a sigh of relief when Maria didn't say a thing to her and continued to talk to her friends.

_"...he still can't get over the fact that I broke up with him. Did he seriously think we would be together forever?"_ Bella heard Maria rant.

_"I didn't know you two had broken up or why you had." _the friend said.

_"It wasn't him personally but it was the romantic gifts he was leaving for his Secret Sweetheart." Maria said. "The guy was dating me and he felt the need to leave romantic gifts for another girl."_

'Oh g_d how stupid could he be.' Bella thought.

"I know right." Maria said to her.

"Sorry I didn't realize that I said it out loud." Bella replied.

Maria just nodded and told the manicurist how she wanted her nails done. Bella was then distracted by the beautician coming over to her.

"Now Honey what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I want a trim and then I want my hair put up." Bella explained.

The woman had started cutting at Bella's hair. "Do you have any idea how you want your hair put up?" she asked.

"Not really. I just know that I don't want a messy bun or pony tail. I am also going to a dance tonight." Bella told her.

"Okay." The woman said looking through books she had at her station. "Look through this magazine and tell me what you like.

Bella flipped through the pages of the Magazine. She didn't really like most of the hair style in it. She came up one wedding photos from some movie. She showed the back of the brides head to the beautician.

"I can do that just fine. You just won't have that jewel from the bride's veil."

"That's fine it's not like I am going to get married anyhow." Bella replied.

Fifteen minutes later Bella was walking out of the salon with her hair done. She was almost to her truck when she was stopped by Maria.

"What do you want?" Bella asked a little bitterly.

"I wanted to say that I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Maria said.

"But you did learn that he had a girlfriend and still went out with him anyway." Bella countered.

"Yes but he told me he broke up with you."

"He did and it didn't keep you from being a royal b—ch to me." Bella said.

"I know that but he said you were obsessed with him and would do anything to get him back. I had to do something to keep you away."

"He cheated on me why would I want him back so I could experience more heart break?"

"Well no." Maria said. "I just wanted to say that I know how much of an a-s he was to you."

"And you have are you done now because I really have to get home so my dad can torture me by taking a thousand pictures of me with the same fake smile." Bella told her.

"I guess I am." Maria said walking away looking defeated.

Bella finished the walk to her truck. She climbed in and drove home where she would put on her dress and spend the next hour with Charlie taking pictures over and over again. She got home and Charlie wasn't there.

So she would have a few more minutes of freedom before he took out his camera. He had been like this ever since she told him that she could or would be graduating early. He told her to do it if she wanted to because he would be proud of her no matter what she did.

She went into her room and took her dress of the back of her closet door and examined the dress making sure it wasn't stained in any way and then put it back on the door.

She went down stairs to eat a quick dinner and by the time she was done washing the plate she had used Charlie was pulling up to the house in his cruiser.

"Bella there is only an hour to the dance aren't you going to get ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah I was just eating dinner real quick. Yours is in the micro wave." Bella told him.

"Well go get ready so I can take pictures and you can be on your way."

"Dad the only ones that arrive at the time the dance starts are the ones that help put it together and the ones manning the ticket taking table." Bella told him while she moved up the stairs.

"I know that. I was in high school once too you know." He hollered after her.

Bella was snickering at her father's statement as she pulled the dress off the hanger. She placed it on the floor and stepped into to it.

It was a simple black dress with a green belt of fabric around the waist and tulle which made the skirt puffy. Angela had refused let her get anything else after seeing the dress on Bella.

Bella stood up and pulled the dress with her. She reached behind her back and pulled the zipper up with a hanger like Angela's had shown her.

She then went down stairs and made her debut for Charlie.

~!~

**Mostly edward but that's the way it came out. At the last minute I added little dose of Bella that will be a big part of the next chapter. I have also up the rateing to T because the subject matter has matured some what since the start of the story. A turn that I wasn't expecting but happened any way.**

**Maye**

**PS. Please review.**


	24. Your my Secret Sweetheart?

Edward had just left with the last gift that Jake was going to give to Nessie his real Secret Sweetheart. It was only for tonight that he would be with Alice. He still had few hours to go before the dance and he didn't have to put much in to his look other than a borrowed dress shirt from his dad and a pair of dark jeans.

He had the house to himself now that his dad left to go see Harry Clearwater. His son Seth was likely to go to the dance tonight to because he was a freshman and the dance was something that freshman liked to do. He however did not but this was for Alice and he couldn't hurt one of the only four girls off the reservation that treated him like he was human and not just a piece of meat like Lauren did.

He decided to spend his last hours before the dance watching a SVU marathon on USA. He didn't watch the show that often but it was the only interesting thing on. But the plots were all the same. Someone gets attacked in a perverted way and they go through three suspects then the trial and finally and hopefully end with a conviction.

After the third episode he started to get ready. He took a shower first because he had been working in his garage earlier that day. His hair he left standing up in all places after he dried it. He pulled on his pant and shoes before going to snag a shirt from his dad. The shirt was white and kind of baggy on him. He took a black tie that he wore to a wedding that his father forced him to go to when he was fifteen. He figured that he should look a little nicer for Alice.

"Well don't you look nice?" He heard from the hallway. "Got a hot date?'

"Not particularly." Jake replied.

"Then why are you all dressed up with your face looking like you are going to your doom?" Billy said.

"I am dressed like this because a girl that a _friend_ of mine likes but she doesn't like him back she likes me." Jacob replied to him.

"And you don't like the girl?" Billy stated.

"I like her just fine just not the way you liked mom or Charlie liked Renee." Jake told Billy. "I got to go now." He added grabbing his keys.

Jake walked out the door with his dad starring after him. He slipped in to his car and pulled out of his gravel drive way. He drove down the road that lined the beaches. He could see family having picnics and couples on dates. He turned right when he got into Forks. He stopped for a split second to read the address Edward gave him and to make a call.

He pulled up to a house; got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

~!~

Alice had been ready for an hour when she heard the knock at the door. Her short black dress with a pink tulle skirt billowed behind her as she ran for the door. She opened it and standing there was Edward Cullen.

"Edward what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm your secret sweetheart."

"But you said Jake was."

"I know and I said that he was because you liked him but he called me a few minutes ago saying that he could pretend to be yours when he really liked who his secret sweetheart was and when he knew that I was the one who liked you." Edward explained to her.

"You gave me all those gifts but how would you know to get them?" Alice asked.

"I asked Jake to get information because he has that art class with you and I wanted to get you something that you would really like." Edward said blushing.

"So you were going to have Jake pretend to be my secret sweetheart because I liked him and you wanted me to be happy even if it wasn't with you?"

"Yes."

"That's so sweet of you." Alice said before rushing toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. Edward wrapped her arms around her waist and continued kissing her until they heard her dad clear his throat.

"Since my you are well acquainted with my daughter I would like you to introduce yourself to me. Jake right?"

"No sir I'm Edward." Edward replied.

"What happen to Jake?"

"That was a mix up daddy." Alice told him. "Edward was the one I should have told you about."

"Do you truly like this boy and trust him."

"Yes."

"Edward what do you plan on doing for a living?" Alice's father asked.

"I want to be a doctor but my dad wants me to go into business." Edward said.

"How did you want to become a doctor?"

"My cousin is a doctor and I went to work with him one day and I just want to help people." Edward replied.

"I like you. Not many guys would know that they want to be a doctor or anything at such a young age."

"I have always been told that I act more like a hundred year old than a seventeen year old." Edward said.

"Well I guess I can let you two go now. Edward I want my daughter home before midnight. I also want you to treat her right if I hear different then well you will have to wait and see what happens." Alice father said.

Edward and Alice left for the dance after her father's little speech. Edward held open the passenger door when they got to the car. Alice climbed in then Edward did.

"So is your dad always like that?" Edward asked.

"Yes. He and my mom like to pretend they don't have favorites but they do. I'm his and Cynthia is moms." Alice said.

~!~

The Forks High gym was packed and completely transformed. Pink, red and white streamers hearts and other decorations were all over the place. It made Angela happy even though she had just learned that Garret wasn't the one who had her as a secret sweetheart.

She learned she wasn't Garrets when she went over there after finding a corsage on her porch when she got home that afternoon. She was upset at first but figured if Ben really liked her than she could at least give him a try. She had walked into the dance looking around for him but hadn't spotted him yet.

With a slow song playing she had to dodge the dancing couples. She knew that she had to find Ben and make it up to him tonight because if she didn't she blew it and there would be no coming back from it. She loved Ben as a friend and maybe she should have realized they could have been more sooner.

Angela finally found Ben by a row of tables that held punch and cookies. It made her feel like she was in middle school again spotting the cute boy from across the room to nervous about what to say to go over and talk to him. She took a deep breath preparing herself to go over when he spotted her and put down his glass and started walking toward her.

He finally stopped right in front of her. She raised her wrist and showed him that she was wearing the corsage.

"Very pretty." Ben said.

"Thanks for sending it." Angela replied.

"I didn't send it."

"What do you mean you didn't send it?" Angela asked.

"I didn't. I was going to get you a bouquet of wild flowers but the shop didn't have the ones I wanted for you." Ben said.

"You are wearing it?" Jasper Whitlock said walking up to her.

"Yes." Angela replied.

"What's going on here?" Ben asked.

"Angela promised me a dance." Jasper stated.

"But someone else would want to dance with you." Angela said pushing Jasper away slightly because she wanted to talk to Ben. "Did you hear what I said?" she asked. "Someone else would like to dance with you?"

"Who would that be?"

"Bella."

"Why would I want to dance with her?" Jasper asked.

"Because you wanted to dance with Emmet's secret sweetheart," Angela told him

"And that is you." Jasper said.

"No it's not. Bella is Emmet's Secret sweetheart." Angle said.

"You are not Emmet's Secret Sweetheart?"

"NO. It is BELLA!" Angela shouted.

~!~

Bella had walked into the gym just in time to hear Angela shout her name. That caused Bella to look around for her. She spotted Angela on the dance floor with Jasper the last guy she expected Angela to be on the dance floor. They had been arguing the red in Angela's cheeks was evidence of that. Bella also spotted Ben Cheney by Angela and Jasper and walked toward them.

Bella's mind was racing with what could be going on. She ignored the looks she was getting from everyone else and continued walking toward them. She could hear them more clearly as she got closer to them.

"Then if she is Emmet's Secret Sweetheart then that corsage was meant for her not you." Jasper said calmly.

Angela handed the corsage over to Jasper. "Then give it to her." She said pointing to Bella.

Jasper turned and saw her and when he did a smile appeared on his face and started walking toward her but before he could reach her someone stepped into his path blocking him from Bella.

It was Alec. Bella's ex boyfriend.

"Hi Bella." He greeted.

"Hi."

"You look good tonight."

"Thanks." Bella said trying to step around him. "Do you need something?" she asked when he stopped her.

"I wanted to give you something." Alec replied.

"What more heartache? No thank you."

"No I wanted to give you this." He said holding out a the silver chain that she had thrown in his face when they broke up.

"Your my secret sweetheart?"

"Yes and breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. Please take me back I miss you." Alec pleaded.

"No because getting back together with you would be the biggest mistake of my life." Bella said. "And you are still dating Maria. Besides I have a date for the dance already." Bella said turning to Jasper. "I believe that corsage has my name on it?" she asked.

"It sure does." Jasper said slipping it onto her wrist.

"Besides Alec how stupid do you think I am? I heard Maria say she broke up with you for her secret sweetheart Embry Call while I was getting my hair done."

~!~

"Okay I am lost now." Ben said joining Angela by her side.

"Oh Alec got his just deserts –which was a long time coming and Jasper was crushing the wrong person just like I was.

"What do you mean you were crushing on the wrong person?" Ben asked.

"I know you are my secret Sweetheart." Angela told him.

"How?"

"I thought it was your brother giving me all the gifts when it was really you. Garrett told me so when I went to see him before the dance. I guess everything finally sunk in."

"I am happy to hear that." Ben said leaning in closer.

"Are you really?" Angela asked.

"Of course I am. I really couldn't be happier." Ben told her as he started to lean in again.

Ben was about to kiss Angela when a loud commotion caused him to look up from her. _Don't go,_ Angela wanted to say to him but couldn't find the voice for it.

"What's going on?" Ben said he grabbed Angela's hand and said "Let's go see what's going on over there."

~!~

When they arrived on the scene a sneezing Garret was watching his girlfriend Kate rip into Tanya. He fining pushing into the girl with each point she made.

"Look at what you did?" Bella said when she and Jasper walked up.

"I didn't do anything." Angela replied.

"Yes you did Kate thinks all the gifts that Garrett has been getting are from Tanya." Bella said.

"Then Tanya will get her just deserts like Alec did." Angela replied.

"You have told him you are his Secret Sweetheart now leave him alone he's my boyfriend." Kate yelled with one final push.

The last push from Kate landed Tanya in a bowl of punch from the nearby table. Bella and Angela started cracking up while Tanya started to shriek about her dress being ruined.

Emmet McCarty one not to miss out on the action poured the rest of the bowl on to Tanya in a discreet manor—discreet enough for him anyway.

Just as Emmet was walking away Alice Brandon and Edward Mason were walking up.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked.

"A catfight over a guy. What's valentine's day without one?" Bella said.

"Feel like dancing?" Ben asked Angela.

"I would love to." Angela answered.

~!~

Rosalie was tired of standing around at the dance other than the fight between Tanya and Kate noting had happened. People were revealing themselves every were. She did her earlier buy giving hers a subscription to Sports Illustrated. Who ever had her hadn't revealed themselves yet.

"Guess who?" A voices asked after covering her eyes.

"I don't want to." Rosalie stated.

"Fine but you still owe me that dance."

"Let's get it over with." Rosalie told Eric.

"The only one she will be dancing with is ME."

Rosalie turned around and standing there alone was Emmet.

"Did you where that lip gloss like I asked you too?"

"Your my secret Sweetheart?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Emmet replied before Rosalie ran and kissed him.

"I got you this even before the Secret Sweetheart crud." Emmet said holding out a small white box.

Rosalie took it lifted the lid of very carefully and gasped when she saw a small silver ring nestled in the white cotton.

"It's a Claddagh ring. You wear it on the right finger with the crown pointing up toward you it means you have no one but if you wear it with the crown pointing to the finger tip then it means you are involved with someone." Emmet explained.

"What does it mean if you wear it on the left ring finger?" Rosalie asked.

"It means you are married or engaged." Emmet told her. "I would like you to wear it on the left as a promise ring."

"I want you to put it on." Rosalie told him.

Emmet took the box from her hands and removed the ring from it before setting the box aside. He took her left hand and put the ring with the crown pointing down to the finger tip on to her finger.

~!~

"So are you and Tanya still together?" Bella asked.

"Considering that she was trying to get a new boyfriend from this Secret Sweetheart thing I would say yes we are done." Jasper replied. "Know anyone looking for a boyfriend?"

"How about a date first." Bella countered. "After all you did like my best friend."

"It was you the whole time. I just thought it was her because I saw her drop off Emmet's gift yesterday." Jasper said. "Nice one by the way. He'll hate it but Rosalie will love it."

"That was the whole point I wanted to do something that he could do with her." Bella told him.

"But I want you to know that I am not like Alec. I am not the type of guy who cheats." Jasper said.

"Then what kind of guy are you?" Bella asked him.

"I'm the type of guy who only wants one girl in his life. And I am hoping that I found her today." He said.

"Maybe you did." Bella replied.

~!~

"I still can't believe you are my secret sweetheart." Angela said.

"We'll believe it. I still wonder who mine is?" Ben said.

"You are looking at her." Angela answered.

"You?"

Angela shook her head and Ben leaned down and kissed her.

~!~

Jasper and Bella had walked outside to get some air after another cat fight broke out. They were walking down toward the parking lot when two men in dark suits stepped into their paths.

"Excuse me could you tell me where Jasper Whitlock is?" the taller one asked.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. What do you need?" Jasper asked pushing Bella behind him.

"There is no need to push you girl behind you."

"Tell me who you are first." Jasper stated.

"I'm your brother. My name is Peter and the idiot that scared you is my business partner and his name is Caius."

"No mom told me that Peter was an imaginary friend."

"No she lied to you. I'll submit to a DNA test to prove it to you but I think this picture would work fine." Peter said holding out an old faded photograph.

The photograph was of two little blond boys. Both were dressed up as cowboys.

"It was just before mom took you and ran because dad didn't give her the money she wanted. We were both Texas rangers for Halloween that year." Peter said.

"You both were cute." Bella said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"I have a picture just like that."

"I know you do but it's a copy. This is the original." Peter said.

"My brother has a scar on his back from when he fell out of a tree and got a branch caught in it. If you have that scar then you are who you claimed to be."

Peter handed the photo to Jasper and took a step back. He slipped of his suit jacket and pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off too. He turned around to show Jasper his back and right in the middle of his back was a long pale scar.

**I Hope you like this chapter. The next last one is the last one. I have idea's for a sequal. Please leave a review.**

**Maye**


	25. Graduation

**Graduation-Bella**

I was nervous. I was graduating and a year earlier at that. My mother hadn't come for what reason I don't know but my father was her for me and that was all that mattered to me. Jacob Black was also there even thought they hadn't talked much since they had started high school. He was also graduating early but he chose to stay in school because his friends still had a year. I had thought about doing that but Angela and Jasper both told me that I should start college early if I wanted to. It wasn't until Charlie told me about a life insurance police his mother had put in my name did I even think about going.

"Bells it time for us to go." Charlie said.

"I know." I said rushing down the stairs slipping the gown over my dress I nearly tripped down the last three steps.

"Be careful Bella you still have a stage to walk across." Charlie told me. "I still can't believe you are graduating and early at that."

"I can't either. I mean it's been months since I found out and I still can't believe it." I told him. "Even with Angela and Jasper telling me to do it I still…"

"Hard to believe. I know it will also be the same when you graduating from college in four years." Charlie told me. "Now let's go."

"But Jasper's suppose to be here." I said. "Can't we wait a while longer?"

_Knock_

"That should be him," Charlie said pointing to the door.

I ran to the door and ripped it open. Standing in the door way was Jasper. In the same yellow gown that I was in only he wore a dress shirt and slacks underneath it. I would have kissed him there if it wasn't for Charlie being in the same room.

"Come on you two we got a graduation to get to." Charlie said.

"Is your brother going to meet us there or did he have to leave again?" I asked Jasper.

"He had to go and get his wife from the airport so he might be late." Jasper said.

"Don't worry my dad will take plenty of pictures for everyone in the tri-counties." I told him my cheeks blushing read.

"Hey it's my job to embarrass you and I haven't shown him your baby pictures yet; so be happy." Charlie said leading us out the door.

"We are taking the truck because there is no way I am going to graduation in the cruiser." I told Charlie.

"Bella I could get called out while at the graduation."

"Fine but you should have a fund raiser for an unmarked car." I told him. "You could catch more speeders that way."

"Not a bad idea but the department needs to update their computers first." Charlie said opening the front door of the cruiser. "You can sit in the back Jasper." He added with a smirk.

"Dad." I said holding in my smile.

**Graduation-Jasper**

I sat in the back of Chief Swan's cruiser. He had found it funny that I was sitting back there even thought I was one of the most well behaved kids in town. I can also say without a doubt that I could also see the humor in it. The ride to school was a slow one mainly because Bella and I hadn't even talked yet. I still hadn't told her I was going in to the military but it would surprise me if she already did know. She was observant like that.

We got to the school Chief Swan let me out and then I let Bella out. He had us stand together and took out picture with those caps on before he allowed us to go hide with the other graduates.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Bella asked me.

"I'm fine I just have something I need to tell you and don't know how I should."

"Like a band-aid." Bella told me.

"Like a band-aid?" I asked her.

"Yeah just tell me with no hesitation." Bella replied to me.

"I signed up for the Army." I told her while holding my breath.

"That's all Jasper. I have known since you signed up." Bella said.

"How?" I asked her.

"I saw you come out of the recruitment office shaking some guy's hand." Bella said.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"No and why would it? It just proves you have bigger man parts than the entire class." Bella said.

"I don't think your dad would like you talking like that." I said.

"He can't do anything because we haven't done anything and I wouldn't do it in his house even if we were at that point. It's really just creepy if you think about it." She explained.

"You are right about that." I told Bella as she started peeking out the curtain.

"Your brother is here. I see him next to Charlie with a blonde woman."

"That would be Charlotte." I said walking up behind him.

"I can see why he wanted to marry her." Bella said.

"He said it was because she kicked some jocks but back in college for stealing his work or something like that. The jock was later kicked out of the school for cheating." I said.

It was after that that Bella and I had to split up because we had different last names. We were still close but not close enough to talk. I was the last in line while she was tenth from the end of the line. It was this moment that I was glad Tanya was somewhere at the beginning of the line. She had tried to talk to me several times in the past few months; I refused to talk to her; hear her excuses about trying to get another boyfriend when she already had a perfectly good one already. I took a deep breath as the line of student's made its way through the curtains that blocked us from view.

**Graduation-Rosalie**

I had just sat down in the gym where the graduation ceremony was taking place. My mother and father were up in the stands watching me. I was happy to be graduating but I wasn't happy about Emmet's decision to join the army with his best friend Jasper Whitlock but I still wore the ring he gave me at that Valentine's Day dance proudly. My mother had thought that it was an engagement ring no matter how many times I told her otherwise.

Emmet was seated somewhere in a row behind me so I couldn't look back at him. It made my heart ache for him. Cheesy I know but it's still true. Our relationship had gotten better now that cheerleading wasn't interfering with it anymore. He still played his sports and I would be right there with him cheering him on.

I finally stole a glance at Emmet as the Valedictorian walked on to the stage and took their seat. He smiled and waved at me. I did the same to him before I turned my attention back to the stage. The principle was talking about how our lives were young, fresh about to take flight. A little cheesy if you asked me but hardly any one does so I digress.

I was sitting next to a Carrie Cambria.

"This guy is so boring I am going to fall asleep." She whispered out of the side of her mouth to me.

"I know." I said hiding my snickering.

"At least our walk will be short. There are only…"

I didn't hear what she said because she had been cut off by the band starting in on a song. The song was okay if not a bit off key. I was able to go back to my day dreaming. I still had the rest of the debutant season to go through and then I would be off to college in the fall waiting for Emmet to come home from where ever the army had deployed him.

The band ended their song and the Salutatorian walked on to the stage and up to the microphone. Edward looked nervous. I couldn't blame him I'd be too if that was me up there in front of all these people.

"I've been told by certain people my whole life that I have to be perfect. It wasn't until a few months ago that I realized they were wrong and that all I had to be was me." Edward started. "I guess what I am trying to tell you all is that don't be what your teachers or coaches want you to be in college. Be what you want to be and in the words of the army be all you can be."

I don't know why but I had drowned Edward's voice out after that. I truthfully hadn't even known he was a senior until I saw him with the cap and gown before we walked out into the gym to take out seats.

**Graduation-Emmet**

Edward comment about 'be all you can be' kind of got to me a little bit maybe it was because I had join the army. I could see from where I was sitting that Jasper was feeling the same way only he was looking toward his new girl friend Bella sitting a few rows ahead of him. I couldn't help but be happy for him.

I watch as Edward left the podium and the stage. A man I didn't recognize but was probably some school district bureaucrat paid to give a speech. I ignored him by texting Jasper. I would have texted my Rosie but I knew her mother took her phone away before they had arrived.

_What j.w._

_I'm bored. EM_

_So j.w. _

_I needed some 1 to talk 2 and rose doesn't have her phone. EM_

_So I am your 2__nd__ choice. j.w._

_Yeah. Have you told Bella yet? EM_

_Y before we walked out. j.w._

I told him good job before putting my phone back into my pocket. I felt it vibrate and took it out again.

_You are not going to streak are you? j.w._

_No who told you that?' EM_

_Classified j.w._

_I hate you. EM_

I then shut my phone off so I couldn't see what he came back with. I have an idea of what he could come back with but none of them are appropriate for this type of setting but all of them would have me cracking up laughing and that would not be good in the middle of a graduation ceremony. I mean everyone would look at me like I was crazy or on drugs and I was neither.

I turned my attention to Rosalie. She looked and smiled at me again; I smile back. I couldn't wait until this whole stupid thing was over. The monkey suit my mom made me wear was making me sweat and I as sweating so much that I felt like I should be in Richard Simmons video for sweating it to the oldies. I have no idea why I even remember that guy either.

Another old dude was standing at the podium and again I had no idea who the heck he was. I really can't wait to get out of here. I wanted to be next to Rosalie; heck if I was next to her now then I might be a little bit calmer about getting the heck of the stuffy freaking gym.

Finally after fifteen minutes the stuffy old dude stepped down. I know it's mean to call him that but hey it fits and it's not like I called him that to his face. My leg started to bounce because I was so nervous; which I had no reason to be because all I had to do was walk across the stage shake a hand and grab my diploma but that wasn't going to happen for another half an hour. So all I had to do was pass the time.

**Graduation-Angela**

I could not believe that Bella was graduating early. I will miss her next year but I am so proud of her. Even my father is proud of her. Even thought I am not graduating until next year I had to come today to support Bella, Jasper, Jake, Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie. We have all kind of gotten close over the past few months because we were friend with one or another so we usually ended up hanging out with the others and our own group kind of formed.

I could spot them all in the crowed; Jasper, Bella, and Emmet were toward the back while Jake, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were toward the front. I hadn't even know that Alice was graduating this year but she was in an accelerated course at her last school so she was able to graduate early.

I have watched the whole thing so far three school board members have given speeches. Edward had also given one to kick them all off. Up next form the program was another song from the band for those graduating with honors; kind of a cheap shot for the ones that didn't.

"So do you have any clue what is taking so long?" Ben asked me.

"I have no clue. Last year's graduation didn't take this long but the class was smaller too so maybe that has something to do with it." I told him.

"I hope ours isn't this long. I would go stir crazy…"

"Like you are now?" I asked him with a smirk.

"You can't blame me. This guy has been talking for twenty minutes." Ben said.

"And he's the one that tells the school what they can spend money on. He probably made a deal that they could get the new sound system if they let him speak." I told him. "It is small price to pay for a brand spanking new system."

"I concede your point but the guy is still boring." Ben said. "It's worse than you dad's sermon on farm life last week."

"Hey that sermon was fine and he only did it because of that oil company trying to buy them out."

"Well I didn't know about that part of it." Ben replied. "So when do they walk?"

"The program says after the principle speaks and all those people stand up." I said pointing to the line of people sitting on the stage.

"Oh." He replied. "Man I wish I could have brought food in."

"Well we get to eat afterward at the party Emmet is throwing on Old Man Jenkins farm."

"I still can't believe that Emmet talk that Old Man Jenkins into letting him use it for the party." Ben said.

"I don't either but we got it and that's all that matters." I said patting his hand. "Don't forget you have to talk to my father before we go."

"I forgot about that." Ben said. "He's not going to kill me is he?"

"No." I replied.

**Graduation-Jake**

I am graduating early much to the surprise of every one including myself. Embry has also graduated early but he's a freakin' genius compared to me with his photographic memory I don't think he has forgotten anything from every single class we have had. I had originally said I was coming back next year because Quill would still be here and Seth would just be starting and I wanted to be here with them but they both said I should go ahead and get out of school as fast as possible because they would if they were able to. Renesmee said the same thing when she had found out.

Heck my dad doesn't even know that I am graduating. He's here for Bella and Charlie but I want it to be a surprise to him it was because of him I had to take all the extra classes anyway. The gym was oddly hot which made me sweat. Thankfully it hadn't seeped through the shirt I had borrowed from my dad earlier. He thinks I blew this off for a date in Port Angeles. Oh how I wished I could see his face when he finds out. Oh crud I hope his doesn't become mad at me. I mean I am not leavening for school until next year when Quill is done.

I had my phone with me even thought I am not suppose to. I wanted to be able to trick my dad even further so I couldn't give it to him before hand. My phone rang so I hurried up and shut the ringtone up. It was Quill.

_I got the perfect view of your dad when they announce your name. QA_

_How did u know? JB_

_Embry let it _

_For genius he is an idiot JB_

_I know and I'll get a video of your dad when he hears you graduated QA_

I was about to send him a text when he sent another one.

_and early at that. QA_

I had no idea what to say to that so I just put my phone back into my pocket. I still had no idea how Quill could be so happy that Embry and I were leaving. I guess he's always been weird like that. He the only person I know that introduces himself like James Bond but that was how he got Claire.

Claire is why he doesn't mind staying behind. She still has a year to go just like him at lest he has something to distract him. Thinking about Quill and Claire Made me think about Renesmee. We didn't go out to the dance all those month ago but we did hang out. She would have been here today but she had to go to Chicago with her mom and dad for some conference and he wanted his family there 'so he could look better in the eyes of his peers'. Those were her words not mine.

It would only be a few more minutes until we walk. I got twitchier as it got closer, with no way to calm myself.

**Graduation-Tanya**

I cannot believe I have to sit in this stuffy gym. It smells bad and I really don't like sitting between –oh wait I don't know their names they are not worthy of my time but this whole even is the rotten cherry on top of the melted ice cream sundae. No one even tried talking to me before it started. In fact no one had really said anything to me since February at that stupid dance.

I lost my boyfriends that night because Fernando hasn't called me to meet up with him since before that dance and Jasper is off gallivanting around town and school with that ugly swan girl. I have tried to get him back but every single time I try to talk to him he walks off or acts like I am not even there talking to him. I really don't care about him; I just wanted him for his status and I got that and now I can leave this two bit town behind.

I was in the middle of thinking when two police officers walked in the doors at the back. Everyone had turned to look at them. They were from Port Angeles or Seattle because they didn't look like any of the Forks Deputies. One of them stayed at the back while the other walked the outer edge and up to the stage where they talked with the superintendent and the principle. The principle then looked toward the graduates and pointed before bringing out a piece of paper and pointing at it. The officer nodded and they started walking down the center aisle. My heart started to beat faster as they got closer and closer to my row.

I was sitting at the end of my row. I started to panic with as they became closer; I couldn't think of anything that I could be arrested for because I hadn't done anything.

The man stopped at my row.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you Tanya Denali?" the officer asked.

"Yes." I answered. "What do you need?'

I felt the urge to run out of there because I could feel people looking.

"You need to come with us." The officer said.

"Why I didn't do anything." I snapped.

"Guess it's going to be the hard way." I heard him mumble.

"Ma'am please stand up and turn around and put your arms behind your back and take off the cap and gown." The officer said as he unhooked the cuffs.

"Why am I being arrested I haven't done anything." I hollered.

"The security camera's tells us differently." The officer said as he put my hands into the cuffs. "You are under arrest for the robber of five stores and the armed robbery of two others. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be held against you. You can call an attorney if you can't afford one; one will be appointed for you."

I just cried as they led me out.

**Graduation-Edward**

Oh my –Tanya Denali just got arrested. I can't think of anything funnier than that. I could see that she was sobbing. Well she was either laughing or sobbing by the shaking her shoulders were doing.

"All right please quiet down. We are sorry for the disturbance in the ceremony and we will now continue with the speech from our valedictorian of which it was a very close call; Eric Yorkie. Eric." The principle said.

I watch as my best friend walked up to the podium. He looked like he was about ready to pass out. I hear someone call out 'you can do it Eric' probably his mom or some secret girlfriend.

"I didn't write a speech of my own mainly because I didn't know what to say but I went to the movies last weekend and in the movie I saw they had a graduation speech that I found fitting. Don't worry moms and dads it's clean. I just edited to fit us."

The crowd laughed; me along with them. I knew he went to see some vampire movie but that was it I couldn't even remember what the name of it was.

"But it said when we were five and they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up and we would say rock star, cowboy, princess or in my case Superman. They ask us again when we were ten and we answered rock star, cowboy, princess or in my case or in my case Astronaut. But now that we have grown up they want a more adult answer. Well, how about this… Who the heck knows? This isn't a time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere snow. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again in four more years what we want to be… We won't have to guess. We'll know and we'll be ready." He finished saying with a big grin.******

Everyone in the class started cheering for him. I couldn't help but be among them. He then walked off the stage and took his seat in one of the last rows to wait for his name to be called.

I couldn't wait to be called either even though I knew my mom wasn't there. My dad I already knew was gone on some business trip to New York. But I really wanted to be with Alice. At least she was sitting in front of me.

"Now that the valedictorian has taken his seat; I would like to say how proud of all of you I am. I haven't seen a Valedictorian race this close in years and I haven't see a graduating class this big." The Principle said.

**Graduation-Alice**

"Someday, when they ask again in four more years what we want to be… We won't have to guess. We'll know and we'll be ready."

I breathe a sigh of relief when Eric finished his speech. So much of it was true. I remember wanting to be a princess when I was five and an actress when I was ten years old and now I have no clue what I want to be; all I know is that I love fashion. I took a quick glance at Edward while the principle walked up to the podium.

"Now that the valedictorian has taken his seat; I would like to say how proud of all of you I am. I haven't seen a Valedictorian race this close in years and I haven't see a graduating class this big." The Principle said. "I would like to start handing out the diplomas."

The faculty sitting behind him stood up in a straight line.

"Hank Michael Aaron." He said announcing the first student. He continued to call names like that completing the first row of student's. It was now my row. We stood up and walked up next to the stage. There were ten people in front of me and one by one they walked across and grabbed their diplomas and shook hands with the faculty standing on the stage and posing with their diplomas on the other side.

My hands started to sweat when there were only five people in front of me. Jacob black was right in front of me. I hadn't even known that he was graduating this year until he sat down next to me just before the whole thing began.

"Jacob Ephraim Black."

I along with a whole lot of other people cheered for him. I wonder what his dad thinks. Now it was my turn. I was standing on the top step next t the stage waiting for my name to be called with six people behind me.

"Mary Alice Brandon." The principle said. My mother must have told them to call me that.

I walked across the stage after grabbing my diploma and shaking the hands of everyone standing there. I walked back to my seat and waved to Edward who was now in line waiting to be called. I was so excited that the whole thing was almost over.

I ignored the roll call of names except for when my friends were called. First was Edward, then Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Jasper and Edward's friend Eric who was the last one called to get his diploma.

The principle waited until the last student had sat down. He smiled at us all. I could tell that many of the students were itching to through their caps into the air like they see in the moves and I have to say that I was one of those many.

"It is to my great pleasure moms and dads to present –"we all stood up as one-"to you the class of 2005."

**Graduation-**_**Charlie**_

"It is to my great pleasure moms, dads, family and friends to present –" they all stood up as one-" the class of 2005."

I watched as my only child and her friends threw their yellow caps up in the air. She had the brightest smile on her face I have ever seen. I looked at my best friend who still had the look of shock on his face that his youngest child was no done with school.

"You okay Billy?" I asked him.

"Yeah; I'm just surprised."

"You have a right to be. That could be why he didn't tell you he wanted to surprised you for once." I said.

The graduates were then led out of the gym and once they were gone the parents were allowed to leave also to pick them up.

"I don't think anything but grandkids could top this surprise." Billy told me.

"I agree with you on that. Now let's go greet our graduates." I said once the crowed had dissipated enough for Billy to get his chair through.

I found Bella talking with Jasper and Jake. She had been leaning into Jasper when she spotted my and ran over to me. She gave me a hug.

"Congratulations kiddo." I told her.

She walked back to Jake and Jasper with me and Billy. I turned to Jake. And say "I here congratulations are in order."

"Yeah I guess so." Jake said.

"One question though. How?" I ask.

"The extra classes that Billy made me take because I got into trouble the year before." Jake told me.

"Well good job."

"Thanks." I got to go find Quill and Embry."

"Congratulate Embry for me." Billy and I called after him.

"I will." He called back to us the yellow gown billowing behind him.

I couldn't help but think back to when he was just ten years old chasing Bella round the yard with mud in his hands.

"So Bella what do you have planned tonight?" I asked her.

"Well dinner with you, Billy, Jasper and Jasper's brother Peter and his wife Charlotte." Bella replied.

"Brother I thought you were an only child?"

"I thought I was too until a few months ago." Jasper replied. "And here comes my brother now." He added pointing to a blonde couple walking toward us.

"Congratulations Jasper." He said thumping him on the back.

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"Peter Whitlock." Peter said turning to me.

"Chief Charlie Swan." I replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, medical examiner or cop?" Peter said.

"Cop." I replied. "And you?" I asked.

"Privet Eye slash bounty hunter; I don't have the vision to be a cop." Peter told me.

"That is disappointing." I said. "Let's get these kids fed so they can go to the party that is surely planed to take place somewhere out of town."

"How?" Bella and Jasper both asked.

"I am a cop it's my job." I said. "Plus Emmet wanted me to be on the lookout for drunk drivers even though he said no alcohol." I told them.

****I took this from the eclipse movie. I liked it and thought it fit the story. I edited the speech a little bit to fit the story even better since it was a guy that gave it and not a girl. I also through in a little Charlie POV**

**Hope you like.**

**I am sad to see it come to an end. There will be a sequal but only after I finish two of my other fics first.**

**Maye**

**And for the last time (for this fanfic) pretty please leave a review.**


End file.
